Slave to the Forest
by Sulfur Dusk
Summary: COMPLETE.
1. Chapter One: The Fox's Bride

**Title: **_Slave to the Forest_

**Rating: **_T — M_

**Genre: **_Angst/Drama/Action/General/Supernatural/Fantasy/Romance_

**Pairing: **_[Dark] Naruto x Sakura / [Dark] Kyuubi x Sakura_

**Full Summary: **_Sakura has been told the stories of the ancient Forest God, the devilish two souls of Kyuubi and Naruto that have thrived in the woods around Konohagakure for many centuries. Though they have been silent, and while she is accustomed to the forest itself after many years of Tsunade's old tales, she had unknowingly attracted the attention of the hidden Forest God. Now, she has sealed herself as his wife and slave, while combating with the desire to assist his lust as a deep, tense romance unfurls between she and the dangerous Guardian Fox Spirit._

* * *

**~Chapter One~**

* * *

_With a sickening __**crack**__, the bones of his prey dissolved beneath his rumbling, powerful fists. Long claws sliced into the earth with little effort, the sound of his victims' screams releasing a surge of macabre confidence within his rushing bloodstream. His fingers cracked once more in concentration, his streamlined, fluid body sweeping over the once-perfect pasture of grass with such violent grace, it would have been considered a painting of war. _

_The creature stopped, his animalistic shape bearing the resemblance of a massive crimson fox, with an astonishing assortment of nine tails, thrashing through the air in a completely beautiful fashion, slicing with intense accuracy toward the shadows that attempted to evade him. The numerous spirits encircling his presence alerted him, his elegant, triangular ears twitching in numerous different directions. _

_The Forest God growled, slamming his large paws through the undergrowth, brandishing the fallen corpses with valuable marks that would cast their souls into the deepest descending depths of Hell. His long, strong maw snapping in remembrance of the thick flesh that had graced the presence of his dagger-like, sharp white teeth, the powerful fox-like monster settled from the presence of the massacre. _

_The trees whispered his name, carried his secrets along their sturdy, smooth, and even crooked branches. The bristling leaves collided against one another, just to release the simplest syllable of his nearly unforgettable title. Legends ran deep within the dark woods, the presence of immortality so sensitive to the intimidating essence of the forest's borderlines, that no mortals dared to step inside the boundaries. _

_The Forest God was incredible. Legendary, yes, but he was a vital portion of the lone village's history. Konohagakure, Village Hidden in the Leaves, was a rundown village with very little wealth or energy to spare. The exempted nature of the woods that encircled Konoha's safe links was brought to the Chieftain's attention under any specific circumstance. Without the true grace of the woods, the Forest God would cease to protect the Village. _

_There were rumors upon the children spotting the lethal creature, recognizing the long, slim yet powerful body and the sturdy limbs that stamped through the forest greens with little regret. The children, with their wild minds, could have imagined the presence of the large golden eyes seething through the veil of the Sacred Forest. _

_There were tales of the Forest God transforming into that of what would appear to be a young boy. A child, even at the time, becoming a unique portion of what would have been the pre-created Konohagakure. The boy was rumored to be covered head to toe in silk and rags, looking no wealthier than any unlucky child of the Village. _

_He came in his past, present, and changeable forms. The Chieftains of the Village were considerate enough to ponder the possibility of the Forest God returning to their ranks. Soon, the woods began to deteriorate in what would have been the supply for the terribly poor place. _

_Crops began to wither, trees began to crumble, the riverbeds streaming through the heart of the woods, fruits began to turn poisonous and dry up rather quickly. It was an odd becoming of the landscape, for the Village Hidden in the Leaves, it was a great tragedy that had befallen upon them. They had soon suspected that the Forest God had lost faith in their yearly offerings of freshly slaughtered lambs, the greatest of their flocks. However, even the animals of the forest began to lessen in numbers due to the natural circumstances; starvation, dehydration, killed by predators larger than them…_

_Rain had fallen, yes, but there was nothing to harvest. Konoha was reasonably poor, yes, and they had not even contacted other reliable resources that were able to spare them a lamb or two. The flocks began to die and drop in desperate amounts, and soon the Village Hidden in the Leaves was suffering greatly from the depression of losing their sources of life. _

_Once the water completely dried from the riverbeds within the woods, the Village began to officially panic. They called to the Forest God, desperate for assistance, and confused on why the legendary relic had abandoned their lives, leaving them to die. _

_They were puzzled once the nature altogether, and were soon greeted by a tall, mysterious blonde man with crystal-clear blue eyes. His features were strong, chiseled, valuable and incredibly beautiful in a masculine manner, according to the men who had seen the magnificent relic. His exotic golden hair was formed into long strands beside his face, luminescent blue eyes resembling the reflection of the dried riverbeds themselves. _

_He called himself Minato, and he had explained himself to the Village Hidden in the Leaves. He was gone, vanished from the presence of the Village due to this loss of faith within them, the growing hatred and dark essence that fueled the residents of the Village with such darkness that the Forest God himself was not wishing to be a part of it. The nature of his soul, the corruption of the Village, it simply would not collaborate._

_Minato had claimed that he was beginning to vanish from the corridors of the forest. The woods were beginning to die alongside him. He had come to the Village with his handsome face, his persona alive and mature, but his own soul was dying slowly due to his lack of caretaking for the Village Hidden in the Leaves. _

_Konoha had been shocked to discover this. Before their panic could officially reach a breaking point, however, Minato had spoken of an heir; a son… created from the past faith of his followers. He was not entirely sure on how the growing god would become, but his very being was dissipating. He resorted to desperate measures and appointed his own relic of a son into the new Forest God. _

_The new spirit, as a young, maturing Soul of the Woods, was dubbed Kyuubi, due to the powers the male had contained, the spirit thriving of the powers of Minato's legendary massive fox form… though his own father had pictured his presence to be softer, gentler. _

_He was given two names; one of Kyuubi. The other, Naruto. _

_The second titular name was a depiction of Minato's wishes to name the new Guardian Spirit of the Village. It held the same capacity of something that would grow to greatness, grasping the strength that was forever possible within whatever was available for them. The Village Hidden in the Leaves, however, remained poor as the centuries passed, and the one dubbed Naruto, second to the name Kyuubi, grew with a rather different placement in mind. _

_He had never shown his intentions to Konoha, though the forest had regained its health over the years. The animals had returned with an incredible flourish, the leaves whispering of the new Guardian Spirit that traveled, hidden within the woods, afraid to show its true power. _

_The one named Naruto was drawn and painted only to the imagery of the artist. His name had spread, his occupation and legend had grown. He was given sacrifices as the forest returned to its health, and long after Minato had disappeared into whatever second level of life that gods went to. _

_Though, the second side to Naruto still remained; the Kyuubi. And this, was his darker, more violent side. Legend spoke of Minato's warnings of Konoha's growing hatred in civilians, their hours pouring dark intent and sculpting corridors of dark intentions within the heart of the woods. It was said that these dark intentions had somehow entered the dome of Naruto's soul, dwelling in the spiritual entity that was Kyuubi. _

_There were now two sides. The seasons, titled the Cycle of the Withering Woods, or simply the Kyuubi Cycle, where Kyuubi existed were incredibly harsh and filled with less opportunity, while the remaining seasons titled the Cycle of Growing Leaves, or just the Naruto Cycle, were created and flourished with good luck for Konoha. _

_Konoha experienced the strangest of laws over the years, though the being they had expected were two people were truthfully one. Naruto and Kyuubi were one, and few suspected this, believing that the descendant of Minato had been split into two opposite forms, one of good and one of evil. _

_Though the seasons had turned bleak once the Cycles began to disappear along with the legend of Minato transferring his powers to his son. _

_The laws of Konoha had changed once the forest suffered a particularly traumatic event, where the forest began to lose its life entirely. The Forest God was deemed ignorant and considered a curse upon them, especially since the violent nature of the one called Kyuubi began wreaking havoc upon the Village during the seasonal Cycles. With the a quick, yearly bound, many of the innocents of the Village were brutally slaughtered by the Kyuubi. It was rumored by the paranoid Chieftains that it desired blood and nothing more. _

_However, it demanded something rather peculiar, that even the less interfering side of Naruto seemed to agree with. _

"_You will bring us a beautiful girl to become our bride. A virgin, no older than the proper age of sixteen, only to happen when the leaves of our realm shrivel and fall to the ground. If you do not abide I will come and steal your children and feast on their souls. Do this, in place of the worthless sheep you sacrifice to me." _

_And so it was done. Women, little women, usually on the exact date of their fifteenth birthday, were brought to the stone sacrificial table in the center of the forest, but to be left alone in the Forest God's presence. The Kyuubi had started this difficult new tradition for Konoha, where the Chieftains were not satisfied, though when the crops were growing and they had water to drink from, they formed little protest against anything in particular. _

_The tradition continued, until the legend itself began to dissolve completely. Hundreds of years had passed and the Forest God was never heard from again, the merciless slaughters and killings of the residents of Konoha nothing but wasted. The souls of the virgin maidens that had been swallowed by the Kyuubi's flames, never heard from again. It was a strange message that was passed through the generations. _

_To this day the Forest God remains a myth, on whether other individuals believe that the woods have an entity, it was their belief. The Chieftains refused to acknowledged the warnings passed from their grandfathers, and their grandfathers' grandfathers. The lineage of Konoha suspected that there were no gods to believe in. _

_And so the legend itself disappeared along with the Forest God. _

**

* * *

**

"Wow…" A small group of children, dressed in the poor rags that their families could afford, opened their mouths in complete awe in reaction to the infamous story that the Old Woman Tsunade had shared. The woman was tall, strong, and muscular, with feminine qualities that simply defied her old age. Her long blonde hair was kept up tidily, her rough silk moccasin robes roughly adjusted to form her figure.

"My grandfather told me that story when I was your age." She winked. "Don't go running off and telling your friends, though. Some families don't like it when I tell them this story, of the legendary Fox Spirit of the Forest." She chuckled once the children pouted in response to this, their small arms crossing over their chests in a purely stubborn fashion. "Aw, c'mon, don't be like that. You're lucky I told you a story in the first place."

"Was he handsome? The son of the great Minato?" A small voice whispered, belonging to a girl of six years old with cropped blonde hair and a genuinely pretty face, dark blue eyes framed against her porcelain features. She was currently covered in layers of dust and grime from working in the fields with her father.

Tsunade smirked. "Ino, no one has seen the true form of the Son of Minato. The Kyuubi had appeared more often than the original piece of him." She smirked, tenderly ruffling the girl's naturally clean hair. "It's a good question, though."

"Was he really that strong?" One of the boys questioned, his tanned skin and tangled brown hair marring his nearly emotionless features. He rolled his eyes once the old woman glared toward him. She was never fond of the unexcited children that only enjoyed ruining the stories for the others. "I mean, Ma said that the Forest God was just a fox."

"He was a fox… but he was also rumored to be beautiful." Tsunade propped her chin on her upturned palms, a smirk gracing her lips once more. "It's an ancient story that's been passed down for generations. Why not grow to accept it, Shikamaru?" The boy, Shikamaru, snorted and crossed his arms. "Your mother is closed-minded as your are… oh well."

Ino's hands balled into fists, her expression melding with her subtly puckering, bright pink lips. "But, people didn't like it when he showed up, right?"

Tsunade smirked, shaking her head. "It really depended on what the Village thought. Right now Konoha is just struggling during the seasons—" she quickly bit her tongue, noticing the wide-eyed expressions of the circle of children. "I mean, not that your parents can't solve it. It's just a situation that's been going on for kind of a long while. Konoha isn't the same as it used to be."

"No one saw him as a human, then!" Ino huffed. "So how can we know?" She narrowed her eyes heatedly toward the elder, one of her eyebrows arched in pure questioning stubbornness. "It wouldn't make any sense."

"It's possible to be an animal and beautiful, Ino. Minato was supposedly more handsome than the other male gods that rival his power. Since Naruto, or Kyuubi, was Minato's son, the affects could have passed. Both animal forms were very similar, as my grandfather told me, and that they still had the power and abilities of the Forest Gods before them."

Shikamaru frowned deeply. "How do we have any proof on them? It's stupid." He clicked his tongue, rolling his eyes. "They're just stories anyway."

Tsunade released an exasperated sigh. "You can never know for sure, Shikamaru. The nature of the gods is unknown to us and holds something that no mortal can understand. The stories have been passed down through generations, and the old practices haven't been shared in a long time. But we still can never know, since our history wiped their deeds out of the books Konoha now possesses. I, for one, completely believe in the existence of the Forest Gods."

"Is that why you don't go into the forest at night?" Ino's eyes widened, her jaw dropping slightly. "Oh…"

One of the children popped up once more, crimson tattoos strewn across his naturally darker skin. A mop of messy brown hair rested upon his scalp, with a tiny white puppy placed in his lap. He eagerly rose one of his small hands, smirking widely to himself and bobbing his head repeatedly.

Tsunade chuckled. She always liked this one. "Kiba, you have something to add?" She smirked once the boy nodded.

"Yeah! Was the fox big? Bigger than Akamaru?" He held up his beloved white pet with glee. It was one of the very few tamed animals within Konohagakure, and his parents were gentle enough to let him keep hit, especially when the growing dog managed to reach into difficult places and exterminate the rodents feasting on the fresh crops.

A smile rested upon the old blonde's lips. "Yes. Bigger than many adults combined. Minato's nine tails were large and swept through the dark air with grace and violence… violence and grace. Two different words put together can only mark the danger of what Minato was. The Forest God."

A meek voice rose from the small group of children, the largest, roundest glassy green eyes peering through the innocent circle. Her teeth gnawing on the corners of her soft pink lips, she sneezed into her palm before speaking. "Elder Lady Tsunade, would we be allowed in the forest anymore? If the Kyuubi and Naruto were real?"

Tsunade blinked. This child never spoke. Her name was Sakura, Sakura Haruno. The girl was one of the very few orphans of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. With her small frame and delicate features, she was often bullied by the other children of the circle. Ino Yamanaka, the feisty blonde, was one of the few children who actually enjoyed Sakura's company and befriended her rather quickly.

Tsunade's eyes softened. "Sakura, it would depend on how dangerous they would be. Women wouldn't be allowed in the forest period if the Kyuubi existed. Remember, the women above the age of fifteen were taken to Kyuubi as sacrifices to become his bride until he tired of them. The souls of the women never returned, so it was presumed they died." She watched as Sakura rubbed her abnormally large forehead, tilting her head to the ground.

"Oh…" She brightened. "I think Kyuubi is just lonely." She was naïve, but Tsunade was slightly touched by the innocent girl's hopes and childish manners. She was one year younger than the other children, yes, but her intelligence was something perceptive and unique that many adults admired, despite the unoriginal appearance she was born with.

"That could be."

Tsunade glanced up, watching through the thick canopy of leaves from the miniature building that dusk had fallen. Very few stairs had painted the ink-black night sky, a crescent moon flowered from the surface of the seemingly impenetrable blanket of sleep, dreams, and nightmares.

The blonde elder pondered this. She should have excused the children earlier from her miscellaneous storytelling. "You're all excused. It's time for you to go home, okay, kids?" She smiled as the children leapt up in excitement, running through the entrance of the hut with large smiles stretched across their features. However, Sakura remained, her soft pink hair resting on her gentle shoulders. She was still small and considerably frail, though despite Tsunade's expectations she had a powerful will that was unusual within the depths of a five or four-year-old mind.

Not even Ino had waited for her.

"Your bedroll is in the back, Sakura." Tsunade smiled gently, ruffling the girl's hair, feeling the practical rose silk slip between her fingers. Sakura would grow into a beautiful woman, Tsunade estimated. Her genetics were finely tuned with her lovely mother, whom had passed away once Sakura was born. Tsunade herself had an incredible soft spot for the little one. "Go get some sleep."

"But I want to watch the stars…" She drifted off, observing the sparkling spheres against the endless skies. She reached one hand up, as if attempting to grab one of the beautiful spectacles. "They're so far away."

The blonde elder chuckled. "Yes. Too far away."

"I want to meet Naruto. The Forest God." She looked up hopefully toward Tsunade. "Will I ever meet the Forest God, Elder Tsunade?" Innocence once again flashed across the jeweled sea foam-green orbs that were her eyes. "I want to bring him a present, and other things, and tell him that he's not alone…" She closed her mouth subtly, wrapping her arms around her scratched legs and pulling them to her chest. "We're both lonely."

Tsunade's lips twitched into a disappointed frown. The girl was incredibly kind; for some ridiculous child to refuse to befriend her because of her large forehead was something that twisted Tsunade's stomach in angry directions. She hated how Sakura was bullied, though since she was not the parent she was not authorized to stop it.

"Get some sleep, Sakura. I don't want you having nightmares."

.

.

.

…_**Eleven Years Later…**_

.

.

.

The sound of the trees whispering amongst the branches drew the matured woman's immediate attention. Large green eyes fixated upon the target, a fresh red apple dangling from one of the less crooked branches, the bark smooth and healthy from the current flowering seasons. With careful perception, the woman drew a long stone knife from her pouch, one she had carefully crafted when she was at a young age. Now she was stronger, her intelligence sharp and witty, as she examined the sheen surface of the apple, the weakest point being the lower left corner of the crimson fruit.

Her shoulders compact, she fastened her fingers around the wooden hilt of the knife, narrowing her large green eyes with anticipation and concentration. Breathing slowly, she hurled the small weapon toward the branch, clipping the strand of bark holding the apple to the tree. Skillfully, she dove across the crumbled grass and swiped the fruit into her arms, smothering it into her pouch. She knew that Tsunade would be pleased to see her progress.

Sakura smiled, her heart-shaped face pelted with dirt and mud from stepping into the sloshing puddles amongst the green pastures within the woods. The once-forbidden woods, like in the tales. She had grown greatly accustomed to the stories Tsunade had told her when she was little. They had motivated her, made her stronger in will through each passing day. She had dedicated her movements and free time as an orphan to carve her three precious knives that she used to capture and skin fish, and slice fruit from trees, among other things.

She had grown noticeably. She was tall, generally strong for a female with a thin stature and a generally pretty face. Her green eyes were still incredibly large, though held a translucency through them that resembled shallow sand on the bottom of a cool riverbed. Her hair was unusually silky, yet thick and formerly long; she had cut it to a shorter length so it would not get caught in the thick branches of the thick forest when she went hunting for Tsunade. Usually she would bind it with a single red ribbon, into a messy ponytail that would never be touched with grime or dirt unless she went swimming in the rivers to seize fresh fish.

Arching her back and stretching her arms above her head, she admired the warm glow of the sun upon her smooth alabaster skin, wishing that her clothes weren't so difficultly sewn. Tsunade wanted her clothes to be different, though loose white shirts and brown trousers seemed to be a weak trade. Sakura managed to make a thick belt out of leather, strapping it around her waist to prevent the shirt from passing through the points in tree branches.

_It's almost time to head back. It's getting dark. _She frowned, pursing her lips together. _I wonder if Tsunade is going to tell those new kids another story. _She smirked to herself, remembering the tales she had grown with when she was younger. _The ones about the Forest God… she still loves those. _

To this day she had never been sure if the stories were true or not.

She knew something was watching over the forests accompanying Konoha. The rivers were clean and always kept a decent supply of fish to occupy the waters. Sakura only liked fishing in the afternoons when the currents were slower and the waters were warmer. It guaranteed almost immediate relaxation in her bones while she kept her focus on her targets in the depths of the streams. Clicking her tongue, she observed her surroundings, the thick tree trunks almost making it difficult to retrace her steps back to the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

The chorus of the birds chirping in the distance, or the rattling of the rodents creeping into their burrows, released a sense of tranquility within Sakura. Sighing to herself to enjoy the peaceful noise, she blocked her other senses out, only to listen to the rumbling of the forest's gentle soul.

She failed to notice the large, curious crimson, black-slit eyes recording her every movement before she left through the hidden trails in the woods.

* * *

"That's plenty of fruit, Sakura. I'm always impressed on how much you can find in one day." Tsunade's words were soft, affectionate. Her age was beginning to catch up to her, she knew, though she would never say such a thing to her dearest adopted child. Sakura glanced up in response to this, grinning slightly, combing her fingers through her shoulder-length hair.

"I couldn't fish today. There weren't any branches that were slender enough that I could use to pierce them." She shrugged her shoulders. She had considered once that bringing early branches to the hut would have granted her a significant advantage, though Tsunade had claimed that the children would have taken the branches and fought each other with it. Sakura herself did not want this to happen, so the idea was quickly dropped.

"The woods were… quieter, today," Sakura mumbled, her eyelids lowering in thought. "The birds were singing louder, the ground seemed wetter, the rivers were rushing faster than normal… you know what I mean. You've gone to the forest before." Tsunade had once been adventurous herself, when Sakura was a very young child that had still not known how to touch and carve a stone, nonetheless create a useful knife out of it.

"Really." The blonde elder narrowed her eyes at this statement. Quieter? It was unusual, especially for Sakura, whom had been traveling and hunting in the depths of the woods since she was eight years old. She was familiar with the trees, the earth, the streams, each individual blade of grass… she was knowledgeable of her whereabouts in the woods. Tsunade almost worried for this, biting her lip. "Did you see anything suspicious? It's almost the cold season, where the leaves fall and turn to ice. Maybe the forest creatures are preparing for it."

The pink-haired teen considered this. "No. I haven't noticed that from before but it would have been different." Her eyebrows furrowed in thought. "The atmosphere itself was stranger. Almost… eerie."

The sound of a screaming woman startled them both. Tsunade quickly rushed to the entrance of her small hut, watching in shock as massive tree roots unfurled from the ground and snatched several hooded residents of the Village, sweeping them toward the trees as if to devour them. She growled, screaming at the top of her lungs for Konohagakure to be prepared.

"_GET THEM AWAY FROM THE TREES!" _Tsunade bellowed, her chest squeezing slightly. She needed to be careful with her lungs. She was not as young as she used to be. Reluctantly, she watched as Sakura bolted across the terrain, grabbing two of her three knives and skillfully positioning them in her hands, ready to fling them. "Sakura, those will be useless! You've never fought anything in your life!"

The most monstrous thing Sakura had encountered was a lone foreign wolf that had stolen one of the sheep from the flocks. She was lucky to even escape it then, as she only had one knife at the age of eleven and was not able to find the strength to escape with the lamb, nonetheless herself.

The trees released an unusual bellowing sound, branches thrashing in animated motions toward the captured women, scarring them and tearing their skin open. The villagers pleaded and screamed and kicked, the grass suddenly deteriorating to horrific colors of gray, to brown, to pure soot-black. The tree trunks themselves were growing thicker, snapping slightly before collapsing to the ground. The branches were still thrashing however, the roots upturned and crashing through the Village like angry serpents.

Sakura paled. She wasn't able to slice any of the branches holding the women, barely able to cut through the somehow impossible to break bark. She frowned as the trees bellowed once more, the forest itself springing alive with wild, crumbling and thrashing trees, the grass turning black as the moon ascended overhead.

Suddenly, the forest froze from its angry wrath, the citizens alive though breathing heavily in the grasp of the massive tree roots. Half of the Village was impacted and near the breaking point of destruction. Tsunade was present, panting heavily from attempting to rip apart the roots with her bare, aging yet strong hands.

She stilled, ever so silently, once the rustle of the woods danced across the Village like a siren's song. Discretely, the trees bended in the opposite direction from one another, a clear path suddenly splicing through the middle of the dead woods, a clear pathway of black, flat blades of grass startling Sakura. The girl stepped back, rapidly drawing her knives forward, attempting to ignore the fact that her hands were rapidly shaking, her veins pulsing energy through her veins. Though she was covered in scratches, matted with blood and cuts from the thrashing of the vines, roots and branches of the ruthless animated trees, she was still ferocious.

And determined. Something that Tsunade possessed when she was younger, the fire alive in her heart while she desperately protected the ones she loved.

Sakura, however, was never truly liked in Konoha. Saving these people would grant her nothing, except for their safety. Why she was trying so desperately to protect them was beyond the control of the elderly blonde, while she stared in blank curiosity toward the clear path splitting the woods cleanly in half.

The Chieftain, an old, gray-bearded man, stood behind Tsunade. He was trembling, refusing to lift his shaded head from underneath his building's light. He had refused to leave the presence of his hut, watching the near massacre that had taken place with shocked, wide eyes.

Tsunade's breath held in her throat once a transparent figure stepped across the black grass. The seconds that ticked by seemed like endless hours, the sight of fading flames dancing along the corners of the figure that approached them.

The old woman's eyes widened, her heart skipping a beat. She shook her head slowly in disbelief. _No, it can't be… it just can't! _

A silent, spiritually pressured string of atmosphere spread across the terrain, chilling Sakura's bones and sending a surprised shrill along her spine. She jerked her head back, waiting until the presence of the stranger stopped.

She lost control of her shock, her entire body trembling.

Standing there was a large, powerful, monstrous crimson fox with an assortment of nine broad tails. Each tail flickered with dancing flames that seemed immune to the surroundings of the environment. Large, cool ice-blue eyes were engraved into the fox's narrow, slender head. The streamlined body held the capability of leaping through the dense undergrowth with little difficulty. Sharp teeth glinted underneath the moonlight, Sakura's teeth chattering nervously against one another. The creature held the most beautiful expression she had ever seen; angry, yet naturally calm, like the depths of her favorite stream in the woods.

Tsunade shook her head in disbelief. "T-The Kyuubi…"

The Chieftain lost his control completely. "U-Unbelievable! The legend is true! That is the Kyuubi standing there before us!"

A dark, ominous voice boomed from the vessel of the Guardian Fox Spirit. "I am Kyuubi… and you have no idea how angry I am with your people, Chieftain of Konohagakure." It was a steady, mature voice.

Sakura winced once the Chieftain had stepped forward, practically dropping to the floor in fear of losing his own life. His fingers delved through the floors of the terrain, his fingernails chipping in response of his desperation.

"P-Please, O great Forest God…"

The fox tilted his head to the right. Sakura quivered underneath his sweeping stare. The creature was basically larger than the hugest bear she had ever seen, which was a true statement. The fox's ears twitched once he turned his attention to the groveling Chieftain, a sound that resembled a snort leaving its curled black lips. He gradually sat upon the rapidly destroyed earth, his tails sweeping over his paws in an elegant, yet threatening fashion. The flames licked toward the Chieftain's exposed nose, barely burning him.

"W-We had no idea that you were present, watching us this entire time. Your history was practically erased and you were only mentioned in b-bedtime stories! It wasn't our fault, and most certainly not mine. W-What do you desire? I will give it to you now! Just spare my life!" The Chieftain froze, a scream escaping his throat once his entire body was soon engulfed in flames.

Sakura's eyes widened. This Forest God was merciless. She remembered the stories, of the Fox Spirit threatening to devour the souls of the children in Konoha if he had not received the proper offering. Now, the Chieftain lay as a burned corpse amongst the ground, Tsunade's fists clenching in response to the dangerous movement.

"I left this Village because it was weak. The forest remained strong only because my weaker, gentler side decided to keep it that way… I didn't appreciate it. You only took and stole from our realm and refused to repay us for centuries. Our absence is not an accurate excuse. Whatever we had performed must be repaid. This pathetic mortal you call Chieftain is not deserving of the title." The fox released a sound that resembled a dark chuckle, a sadistic nerve that tingled Sakura's gooseflesh.

Tsunade's voice was shaking. "W-What do you want, Forest God? We haven't heard of you in centuries… we didn't know."

The fox turned to her, his blue eyes rapidly transforming into fierce crimson orbs, like liquid fire. "The fact that I was erased from history baffles me. It angers me to a fierce extent." The roots of the trees tightened around the whimpering women. Their minds were not in place, Sakura observed, cursing herself for not being as careful as she should have. The fox growled once more, narrowing his fierce gaze toward Tsunade. "You have a stronger will than your Chieftain. I may converse with you. Hmmm… wait."

The Forest God closed his paralyzing eyes, relaxing Sakura. Just being under the presence of the incredible orbs had frozen her stiff. She was glad that he had not noticed her completely yet.

The fox's eyes jerked open, looking thoughtful. "My other side has offered a suggestion. Old woman, whoever you are, I, no, _Naruto _and I, will forgive this foolish Village for its ignorance and unjustly refusal to repay us. But you must give us something that has been ignored in tradition for many, many centuries."

The blonde woman sighed deeply, attempting to relax herself. Sakura watched at the corner of her eye, keeping her gaze fixated upon her, knowing that the woman always settled when she was in the girl's presence.

"What is it that you desire in return for your forgiveness, Forest God?" Her tone was soft, gentle, as if attempting to persuade the Guardian Spirit for a different offer.

Kyuubi snorted, shaking his large, slender head. "You will not convince me otherwise, for I can sense your silver tongue is thinking of words that will not work. You know what is to come, do you not?" His inky lips curled once more, exposing his brilliant sharp fangs, curved into one direction that would have resembled a smirk. "The sacrifices… they will continue. Though I only desire one woman."

Sakura tensed, her eyes incredibly wide. Would Tsunade need to join the Kyuubi? Growling, her teeth grinding together sharply, she leapt in front of the woman with her arms stretched out beside her, becoming fully noticeable in front of the dangerous creature. She snarled as she drew her knives forward, knowing they would be useless, though they provided her a sense of confidence.

"You won't take Tsunade from us! I don't care if you're the legendary Forest God, Kyuubi, Naruto, or whatever you're called! You won't have her and her strong will would never let you accept her anyway!" Her tone was harsh, dripping with venom, directly piercing the widened eyes of the monster before her.

Tsunade dropped her head. _Sakura, you fool. _

The creature did something Sakura would have never expected; he _laughed_. A rough, dark chorus that slammed into her eardrums like an endless, cursing sickness. Her heart sped up desperately in response to this, her lips pursed tightly together in a stubborn, faint line against her pale skin.

"Ah, you are truly amusing! I am glad Naruto chose you, pink-haired one." The Kyuubi chuckled in amusement, in response to the girl's confused face.

The fox subtly changing rapidly in shape. Tsunade stiffened, grappling Sakura's arms before she could spring toward the Forest God. He began to alternate completely in shape, the glow disappearing to reveal a strong-looking boy.

Sakura was shocked. He was tall, around her age, with darker, tanned skin and spikes of blonde hair that jerked up in an almost gravity-defying motion. His features were mature, yet… childish, in some manner. His large round eyes were currently narrowed into fierce triangles, resembling nearly demonic crimson depths sliced through with black in the middle. He was wearing what appeared to be all black, strewn over with dark red robes that matched the coloration of his eyes. His sharp teeth and deadly claw-like fingernails were the last features of his peculiar, yet handsome appearance.

He was beautiful.

The girl stiffened, shaking her head slowly. "Which one are you?"

"I am still Kyuubi, the stronger half, little girl." He smirked devilishly, rubbing his claws together in a pondering fashion. "I would hate to scar that pretty face of yours. Come over here quickly before I lose my patience. I may be frightening though Naruto is especially dangerous when his temper is disturbed." The roots tightened around the helpless villagers, their lives squeezing through each passing second that graced the landscape.

Sakura's fists clenched around the stone knives in her hands, reluctantly dropping them to the ground. Her chest heaved slowly. "And if I go?"

"The forest will remain healthy and restore itself in a matter of seconds. The villagers will be released and everything will be restored to normal, though only if you come with me into my realm with no interruptions. Naruto would hate to lose the one woman he is interested in."

Sakura growled. She had no interest in encountering the other half of the Forest God. She never knew how accurate the ancient stories were of this creature, or his other half, though she was astounded on how spot-on each detail seemed to be. Holding her breath once more, she approached the demon. He was even more stunning when she was inches from his powerful stance, keeping her head low. Her will was strong as she stared into the earth below her, careful not to anger the creature.

She may have been frustratingly stubborn, but she was intelligent. And she knew at this moment that it was not a good time to frustrate the Forest God who held so many lives in the palm of his smooth hands.

"I-I'm ready…" She gasped as he swept his cloak over her.

As soon as it happened, it disappeared. The trees restored to their normal pace, the villagers released and crumbled to the ground, the grass returned to their original state…

It was all incredible. Tsunade had been in shock, shaking her head.

_She'll never survive as his bride… Ancestors help her. _

* * *

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter Two: The Kyuubi's Greed

**Title: **_Slave to the Forest_

**Rating: **_T — M_

**Genre: **_Angst/Drama/Action/General/Supernatural/Fantasy/Romance_

**Pairing: **_[Dark] Naruto x Sakura / [Dark] Kyuubi x Sakura_

**Full Summary: **_Sakura has been told the stories of the ancient Forest God, the devilish two souls of Kyuubi and Naruto that have thrived in the woods around Konohagakure for many centuries. Though they have been silent, and while she is accustomed to the forest itself after many years of Tsunade's old tales, she had unknowingly attracted the attention of the hidden Forest God. Now, she has sealed herself as his wife and slave, while combating with the desire to assist his lust as a deep, tense romance unfurls between she and the dangerous Guardian Fox Spirit._

* * *

**~Chapter Two~**

* * *

It felt as if she was being hurled through a sadistic whirlpool, each wave tauntingly pulling toward her exposed limbs and trembling figure. Her flesh crawled with indecently sized goose bumps, her chest heaving in desperate attempts to calm herself; her eyes shut tightly, attempting to block the haunting noises that nearly distracted her from ever opening them once more.

Sakura was trapped. She should not have said anything when Tsunade stepped forward. She should have listened. Was she truly a foolish girl for what she had done? It hadn't made sense to her. She was only attempting to save her own village from massacre. If anything would have made sense she would feel pride at this moment, pride that would twist her heart in numerous circles, the organ beating against her puffed-out chest to remember her intelligence and bravery for Konohagakure. She was no fool.

Though, the Forest God seemed to differ. Once his cloak had swept over her, she began to picture his expressions once more. He was a clever creature, divided into two opposite sides, one of good and one of evil, in the strict legends that associated with her home village. The thought of the stories Tsunade whispered into her lonely ear as a child sent prickles along her spine, the sudden need to speak slathering over her tongue. She hoped that, as soon as this odd whirlpool would cease to exist, that she would be able to speak once more.

She struggled to find the correct voices to listen to. Suddenly a large barrage of these annoying sounds streamed through the vortex, slicing her hearing abilities in two, if not more pairs of confusion. She wanted to scream, though her words were silent, never to reach into the open atmosphere that granted her entry in the first place.

The shadow-induced tornado had stopped. Her knees scraped against something soft, luscious, the blades tickling against her pale skin. Large emerald eyes opened slightly, gazing toward a surprisingly healthy periwinkle sky, comfortable white clouds, as glistening in color as new-leaf frost, were stretched against the blanket that currently covered the world. Massive trees, standing at nearly impossible height, were beautiful against the skies, their thick trunks embroidered with solid amber-colored bark, their healthy pine needles and leaves sticking in angles that would have been inviting to cut.

Sakura breathed slowly, calming herself. She felt the presence of the grass floor beneath her, the relishing caress of the dark blades against her trembling fingertips. She was a strong girl, though the overwhelming presence of such a beautiful, quiet place seemed to distract her.

"You're awake," a calm, smooth voice startled her. Her pink hair matted with fresh soil and patches of torn grass, she turned to face the vessel of such a voice, blinking rapidly as she noticed the difference between this particular one and the other.

He was not the Kyuubi.

Their features were very identical, though this one seemed only slightly smaller in height compared to the other dangerous piece of the Forest God. His childish expression, even though matured, seemed to be holding a silent, though pleased expression upon his full lips. His hair was shorter, sticking in numerous golden locks along his naturally tanned facial features. His sharp teeth stretched into a wide grin at the look of confusion on the woman's face. Distinctive marks, possibly scars, were marked upon his cheeks like lifelong tattoos. His eyes were the clearest ice-blue, solid and holding many emotions contained in each glass orb.

Sakura held her breath. He was beautiful… but comforting.

"A-Are you… the real Forest God?" Her words escaped her in gasping breaths, blinking to herself as she registered her own filthy appearance. She gazed over toward the slender, strong-looking man, whom was resting upon a carefully carved stone throne, tendrils of grass and vines overtaking the surface. His clothes were modest and similar to the Kyuubi's, long-sleeved, white garments that covered his chest and muscular legs. Though the sight of his symbolically embellished orange robe behind him, stretched over the throne, seemed to catch the woman's attention.

The man smirked once she failed to speak any longer. "I am Naruto… Kyuubi's first half, and the Son of Minato, the previous Forest God and owner of the ancient title." His voice was lightly toned, compared to the ominous, sultry chill that the Kyuubi possessed to expose into the open.

Sakura blinked. "You look very similar to the Kyuubi, um, Forest God." She wasn't sure on how to address him.

"Just Naruto is fine…" He pressed his hands against the armrests of his chair, rising up with a surprising flourish. Suddenly, the skies turned black, a white moon present in the distance. Sakura admonished this with wide, wide eyes. She turned toward the powerful being with a risen eyebrow once he motioned toward her, his orange cloak catching her off guard, the black embellishing symbols engraved into the surface especially warning her.

"That doesn't seem so great of a title," she began, the suspicion dripping from her tongue like poisonous ice. The Forest God turned toward her with a curious smile, one that was friendly and welcoming.

"I like how you're curious. I can see it in your eyes. Kyuubi mentioned you had a stubborn spirit… part of the reason why I chose you." His eyes boiled with emotion, Sakura blinking toward the strange sight of his eyes expressing such feeling. It was like watching two glass pools shimmer against the sandy depths, shallow, yet full, with an endless transparent atmosphere.

_He seems friendly… _Sakura's teeth sunk through her lip in anticipation. She wanted to ask so many questions, though some of them deemed unnecessary to the thought of actually being in the Forest God's presence. "Forest G—Naruto, why am I here, exactly?"

"Kyuubi explained it." He was now sitting in the grass beside her, staring toward the white moon with such careful intellect in his eyes it would have been mistaken for someone with more grace in their movements. He seemed to be more like a time bomb, one that would not expose its true potential until someone triggered its temper. Sakura grinned slightly in observing this.

Though the image of the Village Hidden in the Leaves in subtle chaos disrupted her thoughts, silencing her once more.

"I like the idea of continuing the tradition, but with a twist," Naruto continued, turning to face the young girl beside him. "It's different to experience being awakened from a long sleep… Kyuubi wanted to take matters into his own hands and decided that Konohagakure was not keeping the sacrificial rituals to its limit. I told him that it was not the Village's doing. Our names were erased from history… which is why I'm surprised that you knew of it." The cool orbs embedded in his childish, yet mature face beamed with subtle curiosity. "He said you stood up against him when he claimed that there needed to be a change in the rituals."

Sakura blinked. "Um… yes. I thought he was going to take my adoptive mother from me. Her name is Tsunade." She watched as the Forest God leaned back at this statement, his eyebrows furrowing in thought. She relished the appearance of the very young-looking man, and frowned. "What's wrong?"

"You must be in great pain." He sighed, closing his eyes thoughtfully. "That's a shame. I didn't want to do it. But, you are here now, and in my Old Realm you will be happy." His tone was almost cloaked with enthusiasm, though it was mostly hidden by the somber look upon his features. He was full of contradictions, and Sakura somewhat appreciated that about him.

The pink-haired girl stared toward the glistening ebony surface of the night sky, recounting the many starless encounters that she would have with the dusk. She remembered, attempting to grab the stars when she was a child, imagining that the spectacles were hidden in her precious leather pouch in Tsunade's hut.

The memories were only deemed painful in a place like this.

"Why did you choose me?" She managed to whisper, though refused to make eye contact with the Forest God. He seemed to pause for a moment, before he finally spoke, his voice laced with confidence and ideals.

"I love the thought of having a bride. I knew that Konohagakure wasn't living to its title by refusing to acknowledge that we existed, while they fished and took fruit from our forest each and every day. I am forced to stay here in the Old Realm of the Forest God until the next seasonal Cycle, where I would take Kyuubi's place as the Guardian Fox of the Forest."

Sakura blinked. They switched. "So, the one… named Kyuubi, was stalking the forest and protecting it, because it was the seasonal Cycle for him?" She frowned at this, recollecting the imagery of the frightened women that had ventured too far into the forest paths, disrupting the quiet wildlife. Some had crazily exclaimed that massive crimson jaws threatened to break them if they fished illegally from the streams again. Sakura dismissed these calls and continued her treks within the woods without the others' consent. It was specifically normal for her, as she imagined the thought of being in the same predicament as those women…

She paused. "But I always went into the forest to collect fruit for Konoha, and I even hunted predatory birds and fished from the wide stream in the middle of it all. Nothing ever attacked me, even when I went there more than twice each day." She was absolutely fascinated with the freedom she could experience in the woods surrounding Konohagakure. It was a sense of comfort that triggered her senses and made her alive.

Naruto frowned at this, though the twitch at the corner of his lips would have signified a brief, unnoticeable smile. "That's only because Kyuubi liked you." Sakura blinked at this statement, feeling her face flush hotly in response. "He was always there… watching you. He kept reminding me that he wanted you and that he should have the permission to bring you here. I told him no, and that it would be against our regulations to go into the woods and kidnap you."

The girl frowned deeply. She had been hunting in the woods since she was a young child, and now she realized how dangerous each encounter could have been. She was always wondering why Tsunade seemed extremely concerned whenever she left for the forest to collect fruit with her precious stone knives.

"You don't seem so reassured," she observed quietly. "Am I… am I your bride, now? Your wife?" She blushed once the charming smile returned upon the Forest God's youthful features, turning to her with his eyes closed and breathtaking smile stretched across his now-childish face. It was like watching a toddler receive candied tomatoes from his parents on a winter day.

"Yes. You are." He rested his chin upon her shoulder, startling the girl with the foreign feeling of his tanned chin against the crook of her neck. He was incredibly warm, compared to the whiter shade of skin that she possessed. She looked toward the ground in thought, knowing that if she moved from the comfortable god, he would probably lash out with unexpected rage.

Gods were unpredictable. She learned this from Tsunade.

She froze, feeling his nose trail along her neck, tenderly nibbling the side of her ear. It was almost like feeling the muzzle of an animal in heat attempting to comfort her, which was not far from the truth.

Sakura squeaked once she was soon pinned to the ground, the man positioned above her. The feeling of his large hands grasping her wrists and pinning them to the grass beneath her released a surge of panic inside her body. Her heart sped in rapid paces, her teeth clenching in subtle fear… though it almost disappeared once the blonde's soft eyes connected with her own. He was trying desperately for this to work for her, she knew, though she was far too afraid and inexperienced with the contact with other males to sustain the fear rising inside of her trembling body. She forced herself to think of relaxation, to imagine Tsunade whispering the sacred legendary tales into her ear. She missed it all, missed the presence of the Village Hidden in the Leaves…

"Relax." His chest was close to hers, his legs positioned outside of her own, his lips slowly lowering until they officially connected with his love's. Sakura squeaked, whimpering as the kiss deepened, his curiosity managing to awaken a portion of the animalistic instincts within his body. He wanted to please her, just to be sure that his first and possibly only wife would react positively to his advances. He had ravished maidens before, in his developing years when his father Minato was still reigning supreme over the numerous Villages surrounded by the forest that connected the gods together. Minato was Konoha's figurine of power and life… Naruto wished to have that title, to flaunt it with his own abilities and prowess that would rival his father's.

The thought of this nearly stopped him from his lips smashing onto Sakura's. She was beautiful, he observed. Her features were young, her body petite yet strong and skillfully carved for battle and hunting in the sacred woods that belonged to the Forest Gods. Naruto smirked slightly, feeling her soft mouth reluctant to continue the rhythm between them.

"You're uncomfortable," he whispered, breaking the contact. He stared into her eyes, his own somewhat narrowed in thought. "Why?"

Sakura blinked. "I… this is the first time I've ever been kissed. Please, don't be offended by it." She wanted to scream in frustration with herself for feeling the unprecedented emotions rising into her organs, screaming for her to continue the lustrous kiss she had exchanged with the handsome man. "I'm just a little confused."

Naruto frowned, regaining his balance as he shifted into standing tall once more. He turned toward the glistening white moon in the skies, closing his eyes once more in the presence of such beauty, and turned toward his new mate once more. "Listen to me, Sakura. There are times when things will be difficult for you. I have… darker, elements to me that Kyuubi would like to call 'fragments' of the other half of myself. It would be easier to explain if we had more time, but it's almost time for Kyuubi to return and for me to patrol Konohagakure."

Sakura's lips tightened into a still frown. "Oh." She enjoyed his company more than the other demonic creature that had stolen her from her home Village. She imagined that Naruto would have been more peaceful in his regarding of Konoha, especially when she was to be his bride.

"I wish I could stay longer." His expression and tone were very apologetic, a small smile engraved upon his lips. "But I will return in a few days. Kyuubi will explain about the Old Realm to you before I come back."

With a blink of an eye, he was gone.

* * *

_**How amusing. You are too weak. You should have taken her then and there, little Naruto… it would made both of our experiences better. **_

_You were not there for more than half of the encounter, Kyuubi. I was lucky to leave her before you could have made me do something that I would regret. _

_**Oh, be quiet. Look into the trees, you imbecile. **_

Naruto growled. He hated arguing with his other half, especially when they were in the exact same place that was before. He was careful to avoid Sakura, knowing that Kyuubi was close to where he was. The connection between them triggered an almost impossible to break spark of knowingness, the feeling of the other individual's heated lust and anger surprising the Forest God.

The blonde snarled, his lips stretched back to reveal his menacing fangs. "Kyuubi!" He called, frustrated that the other half was not responding immediately. A distant shadow raced through the thicket of trees like an invisible plague. The outline of the other creature nearly astounded Naruto with its speed and powerful movements. Rolling his eyes in exasperation, he called. "Kyuubi!"

The grass billowed into an enormous circle once the presence of the other half of the Forest God descended upon them. The sound of a barely audible snicker triggered Naruto's senses, his thoughts wandering toward the figure of the beast. Kyuubi released another chuckle, lifting himself from the ground and dusting off his darker robes, staring toward Naruto with his nearly hypnotic crimson eyes.

"It is time for us to switch places, Naruto." He seemed amused, his lips twisted into an obviously mischievous grin. It was almost like watching a fox cub attempt to trick its own parents of blood. "I won't hurt the poor bride. She may be precious to you, though she is strong. It would be meaningless not to engage in rather private affairs with the pretty woman… she is far fairer than those other hideous maidens that you bedded so long ago."

Naruto snorted, his skin bristling at the thought of his mate. He did not want Kyuubi brandishing Sakura's name. He had barely known Sakura yet his natural instincts had already rapidly developed into a careful protective streak for the pink-haired girl. He was careful not to enrage Kyuubi, though he knew that the same feeling applied to his second half.

"The matter concerning Sakura is none of yours, Kyuubi. We must switch so I can be in the mortal world and patrol the forest. You may be around Sakura, though keep your lustful distance." He glared toward his second half, the other man snorting in response and rolling his eyes.

"As if I would abide by those rules… but if I must, I will. Good luck to you, _Naruto_." The demonic creature snickered once the better-behaved half disappeared from the grounds of the Old Realm. Distaste crawled over his tongue, the Kyuubi licking his lips in pure thought of wondering where his wife would have been. He knew that the curious creature would become more attached to the less immoral side, knowing that female nature were usually drawn to the less dangerous types…

Well, he would simply need to change that.

The Kyuubi smirked toward the thought, examining the sharp texture of his fingernails. He slashed across the amber bark of a random tree, watching as the five elegant streaks permanently engraved into the surface. He was usually not one for marking, but his curiosity was beginning to plague him, and he needed to be sure that whatever would be used as a defense for himself, he needed to test it out.

* * *

The Old Realm was, all in all, a fantastic place. Though the flawless imagery was something to think about, Sakura was more fascinated with the environment itself, the curious textures of the fruits growing in the world… and especially the stone throne that was constructed purely for the lineage of Forest Gods.

She remembered watching her 'husband' sit upon the cool surface. It almost seemed comfortable, though the thought of sitting on a pure rock bed seemed almost disgracefully unkempt to her in nature. Sakura was now pacing carefully through the dark woods, watching as the winds slowly began to change in steady currents. The moon plastered against the still night sky would have drawn her attention away, though the thought of something capturing her senses in this forbidden world would have made her stop.

But the words never crossed her mind.

"Looking for something?" The cool, dark familiarity of the voice sent chills along her spine. She waited patiently until the figure of Kyuubi was present before her, the long, streamlined body of the red fox appearing twice along the ridges of undergrowth. Her hair whiplashed against her face as the winds rapidly changed once more, Kyuubi's rough pelt colliding against her as she was rolled onto the grass. A snicker boomed into immediate laughter at her current state. "How amusing. My own bride is scared of the Forest God's Guardian form…"

Sakura snorted, glaring slightly toward the cackling fox. "Be quiet! You're so different from Naruto, it's difficult to even remember which one is which!" She snorted and buried her nose into the grass beneath her, as if wondering where his paw prints would be next. "Your scent is all over the place." She blinked.

Kyuubi's eyes then fiercely narrowed, his teeth marred into a frown. "Don't even speak of my presence around you. I have barely seen you, nonetheless _touched _you in any intimate manner… yet, anyhow." The gentle string of red that graced the girl's cheeks immediately eased the Kyuubi's monstrous nerves. His eyes flashed toward her with an almost dangerous aura, chilling her to the bone. It was deathly similar to their first encounter not too long ago, where she was warning the demon of his supposed wanting to take Tsunade instead.

Sakura glared toward him in return, sighing somewhat shakily. "I want to know a lot of things… one is where I'm supposed to sleep, and two, how long are you going to leave my Village alone?" There was a sense of hostility in her voice.

Kyuubi snorted. "That is Naruto's decision. He insisted that we would leave them alone until my Cycle ended, and where he would present them with fresh crops and perfect things to harvest… and free entry to the forest. As long as, of course, you live up to your title." He smirked almost darkly toward her, and frowned once in reaction to her confused expression. His black lips curled back into a sneer, he snarled. "This is stupid if you're not going to understand. Naruto may seem lighthearted and giving at this point, though don't suspect that his nature will spring out at you like poison, little girl. If he wants something he will get it. That's how it works."

Sakura shook her head slowly. "Naruto wouldn't… he just seems like he would honor his deal, no matter what would happen." She kept her words firm, smooth as polished stone. "I don't want to make any mistakes, but I'm sure that he wouldn't be so ruthless. In fact I think it would be the opposite."

Her intellect was annoying him greatly. Swiftly, he transformed into his human vessel, snatching the girl's wrist and staring deeply into her eyes. "Don't backtalk me… I have full authority over you, in whether I am allowed to seduce you at this point or not. Naruto's temperament is astounding, and he will grow this streak that you will be unable to prevent. Mark my words, girl, he will make you his. And I will make you mine alongside him. Although I know your will is powerful, I also know for a fact that you sense the dangerous aura behind that ridiculous smile on Naruto's face…" He chuckled once Sakura's features contorted into a scowl.

She had a stubborn spirit. It was something that made her all the more attractive to him, sadistic as he was.

"Little blossom, there are many things that I could do to you at this point. I could kill you, for one, or I could have your body to myself. You've always looked quite inviting." A devious smirk crawled upon his sharp features. "I would hate to disappoint you in any sense of the word."

Sakura glared. "I just want answers. Why does the Forest God have this 'dark' streak that you're talking about? In the legends Tsunade told me as a little girl, she said that his abilities and your own were divided, and that he was good and you were evil."

"If I was evil, my dear, I would have slaughtered you at this point. Or raped you." The blunt tone escaping his lips simply froze the terrified woman. Processing the images of being killed by such a dangerous creature lurked in the back of her mind.

She didn't even want to imagine it, nonetheless hear the possibility of it.

She wretched her arm from his grasp, staring blankly toward the flickering blades of grass beneath her feet. "Then, then Naruto isn't a completely good side. If you have restrictions then he must, also. That doesn't mean that he would have such a dark streak to him that only you would possess in the first place!"

"Ah, but it does." Kyuubi was grinning, now, his tongue stroking over his sharp pearly teeth, as if begging to tear into the flesh of his prey. "Naruto has always been complicated. Not even Minato was able to control the darkness that was spreading from the forest. The old blonde that told you those stories, I'm sure she mentioned something similar to the decrepit nature of the woods, and how the energy was seeping into Minato's core and affecting his creation of the new Forest God. I was soon born, but even after my creation alongside Naruto, something delved deep into his heart. And now you may call them wild mood swings… but I, as his other half, would have to think differently. So picture yourself cornered by his might, seen as totally vulnerable prey to him. Imagine what he would do to you."

His speech held an astonishing affect on the girl. She was looking toward him with lips tightly set in a firm line, large, round emerald-green eyes gazing deeply toward the currently peaceful blue ones that the other man held. She was nearly expecting to meet his eye contact with crimson orbs and black slits piercing the middle like a spear through a glass fortune teller ball.

She registered this information thoughtfully, blinking slowly to herself. _Both have a dark side to them… that means that even though I'm their wife now, they could both lose control and do something that they probably wouldn't regret later. Now what do I do? Especially what do I do for Konoha? _The thought of her home Village sprang a sense of worry along her spine. She bit her lip with uncertainty, slow, uneasy breaths escaping her trembling body. She was not a weak person, she knew, but becoming the bride, or rather slave, to the Forest God was extremely overwhelming, especially in protecting her Village from massacre.

Kyuubi slowly tilted his head to the side. "Thinking about it, little one?" He purred, chuckling slightly. "I would hate for Naruto to return to a rather mentally scarred bride in toe… you know that he will claim you eventually. Either he will or I will. Then again, we are one in the same." His smirk widened once Sakura only admonished him with a straightforward glare, her teeth clenching in the process. "Torture is my specialty, Cherry Blossom. You will get used to it, I'm sure."

She snorted, tempted to smack the male across the face, though stopping herself rather quickly before she could lose her self control. "No, it's… it's fine. I can handle all of these things myself." She stared toward him almost angrily. "Listen, I don't want to get harassed while I'm here. I'm here to be your wife, bride, whatever. And that means that under any circumstance, Konohagakure will be left unharmed and untouched for as long as I am your wife!"

"True. But it doesn't mean that we can't change the rules. Remember, Naruto will darken… you're lucky he hasn't done anything yet. I mean, you _are _a puzzling and rather pretty creature. It's astonishing that you would even escape his clutches without losing your virginity. Hmph, I'm almost disappointed myself."

Sakura flushed. "Stop talking!"

"Oh, so now you're ordering me around?" Kyuubi growled. "I am as much of your husband as Naruto is. Be quiet or I will be forced to hit you." His tone darkened, the shade of his alluring blue eyes suddenly layering in response. Ice shone through Sakura's veins, her blood pumping wildly through her systems as she fought the urge to growl in the stubborn man's presence. "I am your superior. Don't be angry with me, as I will not allow it!"

"I am not an animal! You can't tame me like one!" Sakura snarled, her wide eyes now dilated with absolute fury. Her tone shocked the Kyuubi. The blonde, spiky-haired individual was staring toward her in complete disbelief, his knuckles clenching against his fiery-skinned palms in response to her outrageous stubbornness. "Just because Naruto isn't here doesn't mean you can take his place! I know that you're the lesser half and the lesser part of him, and that you're more of a host than anything else. So why are you trying so hard to order me around?"

The Kyuubi twitched, the woods around him billowing in response to his rising anger. She was speaking the truth. He was not as powerful as Naruto, no, but his strength far exceeded this untamed human girl. And how her personality was affecting him in disastrous ways.

Sakura opened her mouth to speak, though was abruptly stopped once the Kyuubi snatched the back of her head, his fingertips digging ferociously in the tendrils of her tangled pink hair, thrusting her mouth against his. He purred darkly into the much deeper, more fiery kiss than the gentle yet motioning one that Naruto had placed upon her. Sakura ceased struggling once the Kyuubi refused to release her, his broad chest practically rumbling with lust.

This girl was something else.

"Get off!" She clamped her teeth onto his tongue, startling the fox as he leaped back several paces, pinning himself to the tree behind them. His fangs bore in response to this lack of response from her, his eyes wild with blood-red rage of being rejected. His robe seemed to lift alongside the anger within his body, like an enflamed temple.

Sakura knew she would regret it.

The Kyuubi snarled in a booming, echoing voice. "You've crossed the line, foolish girl!" He launched toward her, his claws brought forth in order to score into her body and feast on her blood. He wanted her, yes, but her death in this state of mind was just as sweet as the bodily pleasures that she could have granted him.

As soon as his teeth scraped the edge of her neck, a clenched fist connected firmly with Kyuubi's jaw. The creature was sent hurling in the opposite direction, nearly crashing into the opposing barrier of trees that connected the forest to both sides. The second half of the Forest God growled at this, shaking his robe while on all fours, as if he was an upset dog attempting to shake dust from its coat. His pupils now looking to be pin-sized slits, he stared toward the woman with ominous rage, his fingers scraping the earth beneath him in anger, though he froze.

"Naruto…" He backed up, resting on his haunches. The Forest God was standing beside Sakura, his arms firmly crossed with a stone-cold glint hidden through his nearly transparent cerulean-blue eyes. The sight of his prominent jaws tightening in frustration nearly angered the Kyuubi once more. Though, with the very presence of his other half, the creature began to calm down, turning his gaze away from the blank-faced Sakura. "I lost control."

"I know," Naruto whispered, his eyes slowly closing. He rose one arm beside him to prevent Sakura from walking toward Kyuubi. He could sense her anxiety, the stress rising in her veins from nearly being pummeled to death by an unstoppable force of confusion and darkness.

It was partially her fault anyway, for taunting the dangerous being. She stared toward Naruto, fixing him a rather cold stare that would have angered the Kyuubi, though his calmer stature only made her lose her belief in the stories that his other half had told her.

_You are an imbecile, Kyuubi. I told you to be careful and to not snap. _

_**Pft. Like you care. You look like you're going to explode any moment, just because I nearly killed our precious wife. **_

_Sakura doesn't know any better. You are here to make sure that she does not do anything out of the ordinary, and that includes listening to your tales. _

_**I was only telling her the truth about you… you know of what I speak, little Naruto. She needs to know the complete truth, and I can sense that your limit is dissipating. If I had lain one finger upon her skin you would have engaged in a full on battle with me. **_

Naruto's hands were balled into fists, his look of concentration rapidly breaking like shattered glass. It was almost like watching a sleeping portrait come to life. He stared with total rage toward his separated darkest self, the Kyuubi only tilting his head to the side with an irritatingly smart smirk upon his features.

"Get out of here. I need to speak with Sakura." As soon as he turned from looking toward the Kyuubi, the enraged demon transformed into a fox and vanished amongst the ferns.

The pink-haired girl turned toward her practical master, nearly stopping herself from whispering a single word. He was now faced completely toward the unblinking, unmoving moon above them, the starless night stretching a shadow of his features. His intimidating, handsome eyes were still fixed upon whatever situation the two were in.

Sakura frowned, observing him quietly. He had just protected her. He was not more monstrous than someone as devious as Kyuubi. She would just not believe it, especially if she was now trapped in this Old Realm with this man.

He was the Forest God, and, as in the legends, the good half.

Good and evil. In one soul, yet two bodies.

It all made sense…

Naruto flashed her an uneasy smile, his shoulders tense. "Go rest in the temple beyond the stone throne, Sakura. I will meet you later. You need to know a little more about me… and even Kyuubi. He is just complicated to describe."

Sakura's hope fell to her feet like a plummeting anvil.

* * *

_**Please review!**_


	3. Chapter Three: The Outcast's Knowing

**Title: **_Slave to the Forest_

**Rating: **_T — M_

**Genre: **_Angst/Drama/Action/General/Supernatural/Fantasy/Romance_

**Pairing: **_[Dark] Naruto x Sakura / [Dark] Kyuubi x Sakura_

**Full Summary: **_Sakura has been told the stories of the ancient Forest God, the devilish two souls of Kyuubi and Naruto that have thrived in the woods around Konohagakure for many centuries. Though they have been silent, and while she is accustomed to the forest itself after many years of Tsunade's old tales, she had unknowingly attracted the attention of the hidden Forest God. Now, she has sealed herself as his wife and slave, while combating with the desire to assist his lust as a deep, tense romance unfurls between she and the dangerous Guardian Fox Spirit._

**Author's Note: **_I am ssssooooo sorry everyone! I have taken forever to update and it equally took forever for inspiration to finally strike me… I'm so sorry for the incredibly long wait and I really appreciate how everyone's been so patient. You're probably just ready to read the story, so please continue and PLEASE try to enjoy it… even if it may be terrible. Advice would be very helpful as well, if anyone can apply it. :) Thank you and please remember to review when you're done! Again, I apologize for the long absence and I hope you will enjoy this chapter. _

* * *

**~Chapter Three~**

* * *

_The flesh of the wounded animal tore beneath his claws and massive fangs, searing apart the dreaded beast as the creature's life force poured through each individual wound. The large spots, blotted with crimson streaks, streamed effortlessly through the clearing, formerly pale blades of grass shriveling in response to the automatic decay. The glistening sun in the horizon failed to expose its glorious light over such a kill… over such a feast._

_The killer reared back his head, screeching into the skies as dusk finally settled. His stature broad and powerful, his eyes were as red as the blood of his kill, yet held a deeper density that would have rivaled looking into a ghost's eyes. Black symbols, as dreadful and dark as night, freckled the dark red orbs and swirled in small twisters around the middle pupil. _

_The beast's stature, while humanoid, was the subject of intense animalistic tendencies. Massive wings attached to his outstretched, muscular arms appeared as blades constructed of the night itself, absent of stars and only appearing as sheen dark blue and black triggers toward death. Once his prey would take sight of his wings, they would be destroyed within seconds. _

_His hair, appearing as distorted and disheveled as his feathers, stuck out like menacing spikes and only framed darkly above his pale skin. His features were considered to be almost statuesque, completely misguiding reality and absorbing their minds into the predatory depths that were his evil gaze. He had never lost in a fight._

… _Except once. _

_The flesh of his kill began to rot beneath his poisonous presence, shredding formerly delicate flowers to pieces with just a simple waft. The predatory being glared threateningly through the dark woods around him. He knew that treading in his enemies' territory was the least logical solution in order to satisfy his bloodlust. Killing random animals was one of his useless pastimes… something that he never exactly took great pride in. _

_Then he saw it. _

_Flashing, menacing eyes that were so narrowed and so hateful, they would have torn his feathers from place simply by sweeping his gaze over them. The predator growled and swooped toward the nearest tree, clutching heftily to the bark and snaring toward the creature that dare try to interrupt his meal. _

_The beast was massive, larger than a bear, with a pelt as red and orange as the newborn embers of a kindle flame. His ears swiveled in several directions, his large tail slashing against the trees yet not causing harm to a single one. A child of fire that could control the powers emitting from him… _

_The predator was very jealous of his power. He wanted to have an equal reality with such a being, to create another source of strength that would have belonged to him and only him. _

_The Forest God was infamous in the Old Realm. Once Minato had passed, creatures that belonged to the current intruder's specie line would attempt and steal any piece of territory they could muster. They were dark creatures, souls of the night that would steal lives on any occasion. If they were occupied with clashing heads with the Forest God and his doings, they would be banished to the Outlands. _

_A dark, endless place filled with nothing. Endless pastures, void of the vibrancy and lush trees that inhabited the other side of the Old Realm. _

_Snarling heftily, the Kyuubi turned his sour attention to the bird-like humanoid. "Be gone, you foolish cretin. Or I will have your head." Normally he would have struck the creature and torn his wings from his body. But negotiation was always an option. He used such words to trick and deceive these mindless buffoons, in order to trap them and eliminate them later. _

_Of course, it was without his other half's consent. _

"_My brethren want freedom! We want powers like yours, Forest God! Powers that transcend all reality and humankind! Those foolish creatures that live outside the Old Realm, outside of our universe, have done nothing but create shallow stupidity for us all. None of us have been gifted in your ways. None of us—"_

_The intruder was swept from his perch with one lash of the Kyuubi's tail. He had had enough of this nonsense. He was used to listening to such ridiculous rambling from teh other predators… though this one seemed very different. _

"_State your title. Your name is all that I ask." _

_The creature rose to his feet, his large red eyes shocking Kyuubi. "I am Sasuke. A Night Reaper." His species were thieves, liars and schemers. Kyuubi, although he was not the greatest entity for peace and was completely agreeable toward destruction, he heavily disliked the Night Reapers. _

_Sasuke snarled and wiped a small amount of blood from his lips. The Kyuubi kept himself passive, collecting the words that Sasuke told him and pondering heavily on the subject. "We will fight. If you lose, you and your kind will never have entryway into the Old Realm. Not even on the days where my other half thinks it's necessary. He may have mercy… though I do not. I do not have a single trace of mercy for your kind. Sasuke, was it?" A sickening growl emitted from his throat once the Night Reaper nodded. "We will partake in ancient rules, an ancient battle that was appointed by the many Forest Gods before us…" _

_The Night Reaper considered this. His people all desired the power and ranks that belonged to the Forest God, and the fact he was allowed to travel into the world of the humans was something triggered instant jealousy within Sasuke. _

_He snarled. "I take your challenge." _

_The battle lasted for three days and three nights. Both bloodied, both heavily exhausted yet not giving a single ounce of strength away. They both wanted so desperately to win, to fight each other to win their sides of their own personal agreements. The Kyuubi hated these disgusting creatures, and wanted nothing more to do with them. Sasuke and his kind were greedy and relentless. Killing was always an option. _

_They both had intense reasons for the destruction of both sides. Neither should have taken part in wanting to win so terribly, though the fight was stopped. _

_Kyuubi would have struck the final blow if the black-feathered creature had not dodged the attack. The Night Reaper scowled, his body drenched in blood that fully matched the color of his odd eyes. The Kyuubi appeared stained, though his eyes held such hatred and darkness that neither side should have prevailed during the long, continuous battle. _

"_Enough!" Kyuubi snarled. "You are hereby banished!"_

"_We have not finished this fight!"_

"_We will continue it another day, you foolish creature. Now go before I tear you limb from limb." The Forest God was unusual with mercy. Both halves had moments where their hatred would triumph over the usual. _

_Sasuke snarled, and in a flash, he disappeared into the trees. _

_He was absent for over a thousand years. _

* * *

Tsunade's breath had worn whenever she told this story. The children listening to her was the next generation. They needed to know such tales and spread them with the others, tell them that it was dangerous to venture into the woods alone.

However, most of them were oblivious to the loss of Tsunade's adoptive daughter. The Forest God had turned quite greedy over the course of time where Konohagakure became foolish and distant from the traditions that the Kyuubi and Naruto had lain out for them. Tsunade remembered how daring and sharp the creature had become, how evil he had turned.

And how he would have destroyed the small village, if it were not for Sakura. The blonde woman had attempted to stop her, prevent her from being lost in the deadly god's grasp. She knew that by now, Sakura's soul would have been terminated. There was no possible way that her dearest daughter was alive.

It was simply too bearing to even ponder.

The children, however, were completely absorbed in the stories. They loved the tales of the Forest God and the deathly Night Reapers. Tsunade knew that the stories involving the Forest God were all too true. However the one tale involving the infamous Night Reaper who wanted to become a fully-fledged god was a story that not even she knew was true. It was, however, one of the oldest.

Her grandfather's grandfather had told such stories, labeling them as sacred archives. Tsunade remembered listening to the words that would roll off of her dear elder's tongue, on how he would recount the specifics of each story. The Night Reaper was greedy and intended for nothing but to embarrass and humiliate the Forest God. The Kyuubi was thought to have a significant hatred for the legendary Sasuke, the dreaded Night Reaper.

He was thought to be a symbolism of death and destruction within the Old Realm, which was parallel to the world of the humans and villages. Tsunade knew very well that the Night Reapers were probably the only mythical pieces of storytelling in the legends involving the Forest God. Sasuke was a significant icon within many other villages due to the stories, and turned into a flag of war when the time would come.

However, secretly, she knew that she wanted the stories to be untrue. The thought of something like a Night Reaper living in large clans in a sacred place away from the Old Realm, made the somewhat old woman shiver. She did not want to have future nightmares of large bird-like humanoids with crimson eyes tearing her apart. Limb from limb, soul and body.

"Mistress Tsunade?" The blonde woman blinked and looked up from the small crowd of children around her. Standing there was Ino Yamanaka, Sakura's childhood companion and best friend.

Due to her work on the farmlands with her father, she was a nimble and athletic woman, with a beautiful face and eyes to appreciate such a factor. Her pale skin and platinum blonde hair would have made several other women turn in jealousy.

Sakura was the only girl never to turn her cheek to Ino. They respected each other greatly, and although they held an intense competitive edge with each other, they never disrespected one another as friends. Ino's eyes were almost ghost-like with how clear they were, seemingly a silver-blue shade.

"Is there something you need, Ino?" Tsunade was greatly tired. She was happy that Ino was willing to take over Sakura's duties, yet Tsunade knew very well that the Yamanaka woman was missing Sakura to a great extent.

The worry was clear in her eyes.

"No. I just wanted to know if you wanted my father and I to finish our work in the fields today. I could go and fish." Her gaze narrowed. "But only if you want me to." She paused and glanced over the children. A soft frown traced her lips. "Are you telling them the same stories?"

"Yes. I am."

Ino blinked and released a steady sigh. "Alright. I'll go to the woods. Tell them the one about the Forest God's two sides."

It was Sakura's favorite story as a child.

Tsunade chuckled slightly. She felt great worry for Ino, though she was not going to ask her personal questions in front of the innocent minds of children. "Alright, then, Ino. You may go. Do not go past the borders that lead to the stone table." She knew that the blonde teenager understood. "Now go. Off with you. And be careful."

Ino held her breath, yet nodded. She knew very well that bothering Tsunade at a time like this was already enough. Since the day Sakura had been spirited away by the Forest God, she was constantly in charge of keeping everyone in a proper line. Discouragement and grief had swept through the village, as on the same day Sakura vanished, their Chieftain had disintegrated into nothing but ash.

* * *

The streams were peaceful in the morning. They reflected the light of the golden sun in the distance, propelling it into the equally clear and nearly crystalline blue eyes that belonged to the less dangerous half of the Forest God.

Naruto's eyes closed once he registered his reflection within the stream. He often prowled through the forest in his humanoid shape and form, knowing that Kyuubi was scoping the other borderlines of the Old Realm, as if searching for possible intruders. Overseeing the many stone structures that inhabited the relics in the Old Realm, Naruto was very fond of going to each and every one and reciting the words engraved into the surface.

One particular stone stretched as a massive bridge over a river that was connected to the stream. The words spelled onto the surface spoke of love and fortune.

A small smile graced Naruto's lips. He pondered over the last several weeks. He was now in possession of the first bride that he and Kyuubi desired. The other virgins were useless and greedy in the past, and mostly used as Kyuubi's source of venting and dread whenever he was stressed. Kyuubi never liked the presence of such creatures. Finding someone as unique and interesting as Sakura proved to be quite a challenge.

_However, she is scared. _He knew very well that both he and Kyuubi intimidated her. The darker half of him had a more straightforward interpretation of fear and left her shivering to the bone on more than one occasion.

"Naruto."

The god lifted his gaze, frowning slightly as he noticed a familiar pink-haired teenager sitting on the other side of the stream. A dagger was positioned in one hand, her large emerald eyes fixed on the plump fish swimming beneath the surface.

"Are these fish in season?" The question was an odd one, though Naruto gradually smiled and nodded.

"Yes." He grinned once she stabbed her weapon into the stream, pulling out a briefly flickering fish that flipped and flopped in her hands. She set the animal down, slashing its gills and watching as its last second of life involved it bleeding to death. Sakura slightly smiled to herself, observing the fish and glancing toward Naruto with clearly expecting eyes.

"This place is full of life. But something seems off about it." Sakura looked around her, at the strangely perfect trees and the interesting relics that embroidered random patches in the earth. The flowers were fully vibrant and healthy, which was odd since she attempted to pick one and it dissolved into ash.

Naruto's ear twitched. The oddly animal-like trait caught Sakura's attention. "Of course, I am not very keen on telling you of every detail in this place. On how it was forged, when it was created… Since the beginning of time it's been like this. At least, that's how my father explained it. He told me such stories when I was maturing into a future god." He closed his eyes, as if remembering the presence of the legendary Minato.

Sakura slowly stood. "You know I'm not going to stop asking you questions until I know that Konoha is safe." Her tone dripped with acid, her stance clear and her eyes completely focused on the man on the other side of the stream.

Naruto sighed, rubbing his temples. "I would show you. But it's only been a week or so since you have journeyed here with me."

"Journeyed?" Sakura growled. "Journeyed… that's a funny word. I guess bargaining a woman for an entire village is necessary."

Naruto frowned. "Sakura—"

"You still haven't told me about the condition of Tsunade, or any of my friends, or anything that actually _matters _to me." The coldness in her voice stunned him, though he mildly understood why she was so hostile.

She was forcefully taken from her own village, just to save her people. She was selfless and he pictured her as a perfect mate and bride, but with her current actions she displayed hostility and a violent temperament that he knew Kyuubi adored as much as any other aggressive being.

Sakura clicked her tongue at his lack of response. "Fine, then." She glanced over her shoulder toward the darker portion of the woods, where it never seemed to end. Naruto hated it when she would try to sneak off into such barriers. He had told her it was exceptionally dangerous.

Naruto's eyes widened, a low and predatory growl emitting from his throat. "_Sakura_, don't you dare—"

She was already gone.

_**Ah, is our little Cherry Blossom misbehaving again?**_

_You could say that. _A scowl painted Naruto's tanned features, his whisker scars presenting a slight crimson glow as his eyes began to change. _She thinks we have not told her enough. Enough about the Old Realm. _

_**I could smell your fury miles away. Does she wish to see that pathetic village again? **_

_Yes. She wants to know its condition._

_**You should probably at least show her… Hold on. **_

_What? _Naruto stood, racing into the woods with inhuman speed, desperate to catch Sakura before she would dare pass any boundaries._ Did something happen? _

A low growl, completely cold and filled with such dark hatred and malice that Naruto was a little shocked at the impact. He blinked in surprise once Kyuubi responded in the deepest register of his voice that he had ever heard.

_**That bastard Sasuke is close. He's come back. **_Kyuubi cursed, and soon his voice vanished from Naruto's thoughts.

The Forest God snarled, a wide frown of razor-sharp teeth slipping out from beneath his full lips. His pupils slit and his breath escaped into an animalistic snarl. _Sasuke… that intruder! Find him Kyuubi! And kill him!_

* * *

The forest surrounding Konohagakure was just as peaceful as Ino had remembered. She always recalled traveling deep into the heart of the woods, finding secret stones and interesting plants that she would pluck and bring home. However, as children she and Sakura never bothered sharing the same ideas.

"_Don't take the flower, Ino! It's special to the forest." _

The childish voice pricked Ino's memory. Her eyes widened, a soft sigh escaping her moist lips as she pondered over this. Her friend was truly gone, and now even her words were beginning to plague every fiber of her being.

"_It's just a flower. Besides, don't you want to bring it back to someone you may like? I think we should take as many as we want!" _

They always bickered. Argued. Fought.

Sakura was always stronger, always the better one fit for hunting and fighting small animals that would attempt to steal her rightfully caught kill from her. The thought of such a tiny and seemingly harmless pink-haired girl turning into a strong, powerful woman like Sakura was a shocking thing to Ino.

They never truly reconciled after their many fights. Not even as teenagers, when their maturity level would have definitely risen by then. But no, not even one fight would occur in their memories on a fond level.

Clenching her fists, the Yamanaka woman desperately fought the urge to cry. She wanted to save Sakura during the epidemic. But being in the presence of a god had paralyzed her senses, driven her back from even yelling a word of warning to her childhood friend.

It was a difficult thought process and Ino was not very comfortable with it.

And suddenly, the world exploded into darkness. The blonde girl screeched and slipped onto the ground, slashing out with her stone knife. Tendrils of darkness whipped and snapped, wrapping around her limbs and constricting her movements. Her eyes wide and panicked, her voice sounded mute when she tried to scream.

A soft whimper lifted from her throat. She glared around her, her chest heaving as her heart slammed rapidly against her chest. There was nothing she could do. The tentacle-like waves of shadows had grabbed her and were not letting her go.

A slick, dark voice interrupted her thoughts, trailing the tip of the tendril underneath her chin. "_A woman_... And a mortal no less."

Ino growled and glared sharply through the darkness, her senses beginning to waver as she fought the urge to rip away at the black tongues wrapped around her like a snake.

"Who are you, woman?" The voice was sickeningly smooth, though dipped in a slightly baritone edge that made Ino's spine shiver. She understood that the stranger was male. His tone was clear and the image of something dangerous and masculine killing her in the woods was almost as likely as the ending to Sakura's brief life. "Ah, so you are foolish and stubborn. You want to _die_."

The blonde woman squeaked as the tendrils tightened. Her lungs fought for air. She whimpered and scowled through the shadows, unsure of where she was or how she had arrived. _I don't want to die!_

"Pardon?"

She blinked. _Can you hear my thoughts?_

"I can hear your every thought. Hmph. Foolish girl… what are you doing here in the Outlands? Away from your mortal society?"

A shrill chorus of laughter followed this statement. Ino blinked in disbelief.

_Where are you? I can't see you. _

"We have made you blind to our appearances. No mortal should have the opportunity of seeing a _Night Reaper_…"

Ino froze at the title. She had never believed in Night Reapers. The stories Tsunade had told her were simply myth. This must be a trick. There were others in the village that would bother giving her hallucination drugs or anything related to it, just to trick her. She knew that this could not be real.

_There is no way you are Night Reapers. They're only a myth!_

"A myth, you say." The laughter continued. "A myth… how amusing. You refer to us as _mythological_, yet you find yourself tangled in shadows that only Night Reapers control, and you somehow stumble into the Outlands… then again it is quite a lot easier than finding the Paradise of the Gods."

Ino's breath clogged in her throat. _I just want to see what's going on… let me see something. Anything. _

Her image cleared, and she gasped in shock.

Around her was an entire group, of at least a dozen of the legendary Night Reapers. They were all humanoid and strikingly beautiful, with dark hair and shimmering crimson eyes with odd black marks embedded within them, surrounding the pupils like miniature carousels.

She paled once she noticed the startling droplets of blood splayed over their massive black wings, feathers reflecting off light from the incredible moon displayed overhead. However, nothing else was present. Not a single tree, nor blade of grass was in her sight. Only large cliff sides of stone and marble seemed to grace this landscape.

Ino blinked once the tendrils unfurled, though her mind was throbbing with pain and stress as she glanced around her.

"Where… where am I?"

"The Outlands." The first Night Reaper chuckled. "A place where death and decay happen regardless of how clean your soul is. The Forest God hates us, deceives us, and leaves us here to suffer… of course that is not to your knowledge, mortal woman."

"Or perhaps it is. They have storytellers in their world. Do you not, stupid girl?" A second and third Night Reaper exchanged glances at inspecting the woman.

Ino growled and glared at the bird-like humanoids. "You're demons."

"'Demon' another term… soldiers of those who oppose the Forest God."

"She looks quite strange."

"I say we kill her and feast on her flesh and blood. Her bones might have some good marrow in them..."

"Why waste a creature like this? I can smell the virgin on her."

Ino squeaked and growled, struggling to maintain her balance. Her cheeks rapidly flushed as she glared at the Night Reapers. "I'm not your toy! I came here by accident! At least tell me how I can get back!" _There's no way I can kill them… there's too many, and if they're really what I think they are, they have some sort of power that's identical to the Forest God. But… I'm not even sure if they're going to try and kill me. _She blinked as a Night Reaper exposed his long fangs. _I need to get out of here. _

"Come here, foolish bitch—"

"_Enough_!" The startlingly cold, yet seductive voice chilled the Night Reapers to the core. Like a giant swimming blanket the color of night, the creatures dispersed in all directions, forming a perfect circle around the terrified blonde woman.

Ino looked up, her eyes narrowed in shock and fear. The man before her was taller and stronger than the others, his wings thick and stretching along his arms. The black speckles within his blood-red eyes had a significant motion to them that were completely different from the others. Tattoos outlined in beams of red were streamed over his body. He was particularly handsome, though Ino knew by Tsunade's stories that every deceiving, lying creature was.

She needed to be careful.

"Oh, a poor human. Have you lost your way?" He cocked an eyebrow, a sinister smile breaking onto his lips. He knew that this creature's will was weak. He could easily destroy her.

"… Who are you?" Ino growled, reaching for her trusted stone knife.

The stranger snarled and turned away from her. "How did she get here?"

"We don't know, Sasuke…" One of the lower, far less powerful Night Reapers murmured in a rather pathetic manner.

Sasuke growled, his fists clenching. "None of you fools have any recollection of _how _a mortal woman intruded into the Outlands?" He growled and rolled his eyes. "Pathetic."

Ino snarled. "You're clearly evil… you must know where Sakura is! Tell me where she is!" The sudden defiance caught the Reaper off-guard. Sasuke snarled, cocking an eyebrow once more at this behavior.

"_Sakura_?" He growled. "There is no such creature here."

"Don't lie to me! She disappeared! The Forest God took her away!"

A subtle silence settled over the Night Reapers. A slow, devilish smirk graced Sasuke's already smooth lips. He stared at the foolish and headstrong blonde woman with pure false lust in his eyes. He approached her, grasping her face into his hands.

"Strange woman, you tell me that the Forest God has continued his rituals?" He chuckled slightly once Ino flushed in pure embarrassment and shame. "You tell me that the Forest God, my greatest _enemy_… now has a weak spot?"

Horror entered Ino. Her eyes shot open and she shook her head. "No! I-I was lying… Sakura isn't here. She's clearly not here—"

"Now you are lying. Tell me when this happened." Sasuke smirked, tracing her cheek with his thumb. "Tell me…"

His seductive voice made Ino's insides crumbled. Her mind began to dissolve. _I can't betray Sakura… _She now knew that her blasted mouth has driven her childhood friend into immediate danger. "I… I don't…"

Sasuke snarled. "Tell me." His eyes began to glow, a certain red aura emitting from the enchanting glass orbs. They enveloped Ino's senses within seconds.

She whimpered and dipped her head in shame. "She was taken by the Forest God less than two weeks ago. She's imprisoned here somewhere. I went into the forest because I was supposed to fulfill her duties because of her absence. I wandered too far and… now I'm here."

"I don't care on why you're here." The Night Reaper scowled and revealed his startlingly sharp teeth. "Tell me where she is now, and why the Forest God would attack your village and take a woman away…"

"S-Sakura gave herself for the village." Ino swallowed. "They spirited her away. Into who knows where. I don't know where she is. But I want her to be safe and back home." She trailed off, tears sliding down her cheeks.

Sasuke growled, yet he chuckled. "Ah, you are going to be useful to me, you foolish woman. Very useful." He carelessly tossed her to the earth, her mind still shattered. "When she awakens we will take her to see this new weak spot that the Forest God has. We will strike him from underneath."

A dark slither of chuckles erupted from the Reapers around him.

"Good. I'm glad you all agree. Now go and find Kyuubi. Warn him… tell him that I know of his new weakness."

In a flash, the Reapers dispersed into the night.


	4. Chapter Four: The Reaper's Charge

**Title: **_Slave to the Forest_

**Rating: **_T — M_

**Genre: **_Angst/Drama/Action/General/Supernatural/Fantasy/Romance_

**Pairing: **_[Dark] Naruto x Sakura / [Dark] Kyuubi x Sakura_

**Full Summary: **_Sakura has been told the stories of the ancient Forest God, the devilish two souls of Kyuubi and Naruto that have thrived in the woods around Konohagakure for many centuries. Though they have been silent, and while she is accustomed to the forest itself after many years of Tsunade's old tales, she had unknowingly attracted the attention of the hidden Forest God. Now, she has sealed herself as his wife and slave, while combating with the desire to assist his lust as a deep, tense romance unfurls between she and the dangerous Guardian Fox Spirit._

**Author's Note: **_Here it is. Freaking finally. The most recent chapter to _Slave to the Forest_! I hope you can forgive me for my horrible lack of updates and my business. I have finally struck inspiration to the core and will continue with my idea of the chapters being longer and the overall chapter number being shorter in order to incorporate the feeling of a novella. The story will not slow down, I promise, and I will definitely keep better track of my updates in the future, even through school-related conflicts and such._

* * *

**~Chapter Four~**

* * *

Sunflowers were interesting plants. They could reach a height that rivaled that of a miniature skyscraper, with the most vibrant of stems that were the purest of greens, shining like stick-thin emeralds. Golden petals that were all too similar to the separated rays of a noonday sun were perched around the blooming brown core. Pollen left the flower in flourishes, gracing the fields of endless grass and plants with subtle interest. The flower, however, held a promise of tenderness and joy that was more vocal than any other plant in existence.

Sunflowers, in particular, always held a cherished spot in both Sakura's heart, and the heart of Konohagakure.

Jade eyes were lightly shone with tears. However, she reminded herself to be stronger than whatever temptation was yearning for her to cry. She had made a promise to herself to remain both mentally and physically stable when in the presence of the Forest God, especially when the two halves held such different views on her life and how they wanted to approach her. Naruto was the purer one with supposedly dark intentions that she would never know about until it was too late. However, his aggressive side, the Kyuubi, was the exact implication of a killer; a bear in wolf's clothing. Both sides were menacing in their own ways, and she had no idea how she was going to fend for herself in their presence.

Glancing up from the fields of flowers, Sakura glanced toward the crisp blue skies and the churning cotton ball clouds. It was almost… surreal, on how beautiful this place was, but how secretive it remained to me. She didn't think that she would ever find out the origins of this place, the one dubbed as the Old Realm. She was always questioning the Forest God's two halves on the subject and they constantly refused to tell her. She knew of the childish stories, of the legends surrounding Minato, the original Forest God who showed new laws to the people of Konohagakure.

The numerous Chieftains were foolish to ignore the customs for so long. If the life of her people were not on the line, Sakura would have never pledged herself to become the wife of the Forest God. She had expected a far worse fate, of possibly being consumed by some shadow substance and leaving her body to rot in the outside world. Such thoughts were flooded with malice and regret, and she would never like to calculate the possibilities of her own death while alone.

Despite this, the scent of the sunflowers was driving her mad. Shaking her head, she sat up to glance straight over the majestic fields. Drawing out one of her stone knives, she slashed the closest stem, swiping the flower once he collapsed from its roots. She proceeded to pick the flower apart, piece-by-piece. If she was going to remain in the Old Realm of the Gods forever, then she should never have to remind herself of her home. Her home, and Tsunade.

_They've kept their end of the bargain, to my knowledge_. She thought this to herself over and over again. She wanted to believe that her part of the promise had not been the only side that contributed to the ordeal. She wanted her home to be completely untouched and unharmed, flourishing with happy, healthy children and a forest hunting ground that was suitable for travel at all times. Before, the Kyuubi stalked through the woods and haunted each individual that trespassed into his territory. Sakura was the only exception to the ordeal, hunting since she was just a small girl. Fascinated by her, Kyuubi remained hidden in the shadows to observe her interesting intellect and her hunting skills.

He was already obsessed with her since the very beginning. The one thought churned Sakura's mind and she wanted to vomit. If she never ventured into the woods, the possibility of anything happening to her village during her absence would have been ignored. She would have been contently happy in the dwelling of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. She would have no difficulty growing up to mature, marry someone she actually loved, and to bear her own children.

_Stop complaining, Sakura_, she constantly told herself. _You're a woman, now. Tsunade always told you to never cry when in the face of danger. Strong women never cry. _Of course, she knew this was false. She had caught her wonderful mentor and adoptive mother sobbing in her spare time, not wanting the other residents of Konohagakure to see her in such a manner. She was wise, intelligent, and incredibly beautiful. It was always a shock to Sakura to see her one role model in life cry by herself, her blonde hair lashing and plastering to her cheeks as if they were glued together.

She had told herself numerous times, since entering the sacred world, the Paradise of the Gods, that she would prevail in this alternate life for Tsunade. Tsunade was, and always will be, the role model of her generation and needed to live a full life. She was one of the main voices of the Village Hidden in the Leaves; her stories traveled through many hearts and minds of curious children who wanted nothing more than to experience a life that was similar to hers. Tsunade was a brilliant woman and deserved all of the attention and support of any damned hero in the old tales.

Still, it brought a sense of pain and suffering to Sakura's mentality whenever she pictured her home. If she was allowed access, to even pray for the hopes of her Village, to see if the residents were completely alright… she would have been much happier and would have been more cooperative with the Forest God. Both Naruto and Kyuubi clearly had many secrets to cherish, but she was not going to let them control her. Physical attraction had tamed her feminine mind, but she was not going to let her guard down any longer. She was supposed to be treading in Tsunade's footsteps and learning what the powerful blonde had taught her.

She would be disgracing her adoptive mother, her icon, if she gave everything up now. Sakura wanted so desperately to complete whatever task would be thrown at her feet, challenging her to the greatest depths and demanding what she could or could not accomplish. She wanted to defy every single odd that was going to be entering her lifestyle. Strangely enough, she did not care if she would be forced to pay a little more of her own life to save another's. She was growing more and more selfless with each passing second, thinking of her wonderful home and its cheerful inhabitants, and how much she had paid in order to keep them safe.

Frustrated, the pink-haired girl rubbed ferocious tears from her eyes. They were nearly crystallized in form, elegant and shaped as the same teardrops drawn from a fairy in decent tales. However, she was not one to compare her social and mental standing to mythology. Whatever would happen in the Paradise of the Gods, she could not let the outcome affect her goals and her need to protect both herself and her people.

Her thoughts were as endless as the golden fields and the cerulean-blue streams that ran through the heart of it all. Enormous trees the color of darkened emeralds, with branches the freshest of rowan and mahogany, loved to stain the surrounding image with even more unstoppable beauty. It was gorgeous, however it would never amount to the casual bruised petals of a plant in Konohagakure, the Village Hidden in the Leaves; the home to her helpless people.

Sakura shook her head, her fists clenching around the petals of her crippled token. _Damn these sunflowers. _

* * *

A familiar chill, as crippled as the spine of a dead seagull, lay as a curse upon the broken fields of the Paradise of the Gods. Tremendously green and flourishing leaves have departed from their branches, dappling the ground like oversized flecks of cinnamon. Casting an irritated glare over the horizon, the darker half of the Forest God kicked against the grass and watched in satisfaction as filth and dirt flung into the air. On a normal day, he was only frustrated.

On rare occasions, however, he was so angry and close to his breaking point that he needed to remain outside of his fox-shaped form to remain calmer. The expression on the Kyuubi's handsome face was twisted with malice and intense hatred, imagining the dusk-black feathers of his most despised enemy in his clutches. He would need to tear every single Night Reaper apart if his home was guaranteed ultimate safety.

"Now, where are you, you sickening little cretin…" Kyuubi muttered, his teeth baring under the flesh of his pink lips. He was powerful and he certainly had the advantage over meddlesome, ignorant Night Reapers. He banished them to the Outlands thousands of years before, and he never regretted such a feat. However, the leader of the clans of Night Reapers had protested on numerous occasions, demanding to continue the fight that would have judged his fate.

Sasuke. The manipulative declarer of the High Order of the Night Reapers. Although still one of the lower creatures of power when in contact with the Paradise of the Gods, Sasuke was a force to be reckoned with, and the only foe that the Forest God's two halves would even consider worrying about.

"Looking for someone, Kyuubi? O Great Forest God?" The mocking tone belonged to that of a seductive yet heinous individual, strikingly contrasting the glorious presence of the Old Realm when dusk would descend over the extended valleys. Sporting a muscular physique covered with astonishing jet-black feathers, and the constant broiling of his crimson eyes, Sasuke was intimidating. However, he was not fear-inducing enough to drive Kyuubi off his patience and his order of focus. It would take quite a lot of effort to throw Kyuubi's mind off-balance, especially when battle was declared and set in-place.

Kyuubi broke into a snarl, his teeth extending into sharp fangs. "I should have known you would approach me like this. Slimy, like a snake. Even if you're just an overgrown pigeon." He had the audacity to smirk in amusement once his enemy, Sasuke, bristled in annoyance. "Of course, you completely deserve all of these wretched promises and insults. You're a creature that should have never stepped into the Old Realm, and you gradually paid for it, didn't you, you blighted fool?"

Sasuke snorted. "I know that I did. But our fight was never finished. I still have the upper hand in terms of followers. Banished demons and fallen angels in the Outlands hate both you and your lighter half for what you have done to us. Please, destroying our rights to remain in the Old Realm because of old-fashioned promises? You truly surprise us with your… dedication, to the role of the almighty Forest God." He seemed to snicker, spreading his wings to his sides, as if to demonstrate how powerful his ligaments truly were. "These wings… they ache to fly once more in these skies. Not the wretched, cloudless blood you call Outland skies. We want blue skies, with fresh white clouds. Anything is preferable to our banishing homeland, O Forest God."

Kyuubi simply groaned. "Must you always complain about your whereabouts? Naruto specifically ordered me to make sure you were alive, but outside of our sights and away from our boundaries. He spared your life. You should be grateful to us." He would have been laughing at how pathetic these requests were if the situation weren't so dire. He would have gladly taken to account the madness that was taking place, even under the presence of the Night Reaper.

Sasuke's fangs curled over and under his lips, aching to sink into the Kyuubi's neck and end his life. However, the Forest God was eternal; endless. It would be almost impossible to destroy him at this moment. Folding his winged arms, Sasuke gestured with a flick of his head toward the surrounding blotches of black, bleeding against the darkness of night. Suddenly, the feathered clumps reformed, revealing his much smaller and less intelligent followers.

"Behold, my worshipers. They practically lick the ground I walk on, Kyuubi," Sasuke chuckled, spreading his wings out beside him once more. "Imagine this entire world run by the Night Reapers. I know it would be almost impossible to kill you. But I'm not going to take any chances with your life. You're far too dangerous."

"And you honestly think you can destroy me with a flock of wannabe crows?" Kyuubi taunted, his robes billowing in the winds. "There is nothing you can do other than spit out venomous words. You're a weak force, Sasuke."

"I'm one of few creatures that dare to defy you!" Sasuke snarled, his wings bristling and his eyes turning as fierce as the blood of a dying traveler. He was prepared to rip apart Kyuubi's throat and watch him beg for mercy. If he had the power to do such things, he would have executed each and every action with grace and violence rolled into one.

Kyuubi's figure changed. As the trees whispered continuous secrets across their branches and in between their thickets, the shape of Kyuubi was that of a majestic fox once more. His slender head craned toward the brilliant sky, toward the multiple moons that shone several different shades of luminous color. He was a lit flame against the oily black, armed with sharp teeth and the power of a true god.

Sasuke did not hesitate. He soared into the air, his massive wings threatening to graze the surrounding trees as his followers headed straight for the armed Forest God. Snarling, Kyuubi clawed and snapped his jaws, ripping apart the bird-like demons with a simple flash of tooth and claw. He was prepared to eliminate the species that were the Night Reapers, no matter how much it would cost him in the end.

But what Sasuke lacked in power in comparison to the god he made up for with endurance and intelligence. His plan was slowly creeping along while the distracted Kyuubi blindly slew the illusions of his warriors. Their blood and bones transformed to ashes on impact, staining the flattening grass. He would have admired the scene even more if the schedule was not so tight.

His plan would succeed, as long as he kept Kyuubi occupied.

* * *

No matter how hard she tried, Ino's bonds were impossible to break. They were made entirely of what seemed to be bones of fallen monsters, plucked personally from the graveyard in the deep portion of the Outlands. Guided by these terrifying Night Reapers, she could only endure the feeling of every sweating bullet against her neck, and how little hope she had of living.

She regretted not listening carefully to Tsunade's instructions. She should have paid more attention and not ventured past the fabled stone tablet, deeply set in the woods. She should have listened even more to her childhood tales; stories and legends of the Forest God and his greatest enemies that lurked in the shadows of the Paradise of the Gods. It was a universe of beauty and destruction that she wished she would experience, or picture in her head, without having it be like this.

"Heh, stupid, unruly wench. We should have left you to die when you wandered in. I can't believe Sasuke's actually letting you live." The conniving, poisonous voice sent chills along Ino's spine. She was not in the mood to deal with the crass behavior of these disgusting, terrible Night Reapers. They smelled like a combination of sweat, desperation and lust.

Brilliant.

_I can't believe I'm stuck in this mess_, Ino thought to herself. She had every right to be frustrated and misguided. She truly had the opportunity to avoid going into the woods at all and miss being captured by these insane creatures. There was one man, possibly their leader that held a haunting beauty to him. But even he was not appealing to Ino. She was just worried about Sakura.

_She's here. And they want me to help in her capture. Oh, gods, I don't want to hurt Sakura! I need to warn her somehow, then. To escape before we even get there… _But it was impossible. Ino grimaced once her bonds were tugged, one of the dastardly birds mocking her grunts of pain with an over-the-top grin.

"At least, after we're done with her we can eat her."

"Gross! You want to eat a mortal? She probably tastes like old feet," the other Night Reaper protested, shaking his head in disgust. The shadows of the night drifted past, and Ino could only curl into her cocooning ropes without much to look forward to. She was going to be playing a part in a stupendously awful plan, just to weaken the Forest God's advances.

It was going to be terrible, to betray her friend like this.

"Move faster, you little bitch!" The remaining Night Reapers chorused, stomping brutally through the Paradise of the Gods without a second thought. The drifting dusk would have been originally so peaceful and relaxing, with the dainty songbird delivering its final notes before tumbling into slumber. Through her darkest thoughts, Ino knew that these monsters would eat that same bird and spit out its feathers before proceeding on through.

_Sakura, whatever happens, you need to escape this place. It's too awful for you and it's too much pressure! You should forget about Konoha. Tsunade and I can take the children of that place and leave. It's just not the same now that you're gone. _

She dreadfully missed her, and their reunion was going to be met with blood.

* * *

"Sakura."

Blinking, the teenager glanced up from her distraction in the fields of sunflowers. She had stripped many from their roots, doing whatever she could to destroy the image of how beautiful they were, and how much they reminded her of her quaint home. The people of Konoha had their fates riding on her shoulders. She knew that if she displeased her apparent husband in any way, there would be consequences.

Still, the tone that Naruto used was a pleasant one. Grimacing, Sakura wiped the remaining tears from her eyes, ignoring the supposedly false concern in the god's own as she stood up. The glistening moons overhead were enough to distract her, before she finally turned to lock gazes with the powerful being.

"What do you want?" She whispered breathlessly, her eyes as soft as sea foam.

Naruto dipped his head in an apologetic manner. "I should've checked on you earlier, but it was hard to find you through the woods. I almost thought you were fishing again, after how unhappy you were with the conditions of the stream just the other day." He struggled to wear a calm, tender smile. "Please, Sakura. Forgive me for being so ruthless. It's not entirely my doing, but I know that you're hurting in my presence. Even after… one encounter." Their kiss still rang through Sakura's mind and she would never deny that, but her hatred for this otherworldly being surpassed every other thought, any endearing dream she would have held for him.

She shrugged in absentmindedly. "I just want Konoha to be safe. It's what you promised; how can I be so sure that you've kept your promise if you won't show it to me?" She shook her head, her fists clenching. "You're a god, aren't you? You should be able to show me what my home looks like!"

Naruto shook his head. "I'm sorry, Sakura. I can't. It's dangerous to open a portal into your world, even for a few minutes. Seconds, even." He paused, his brow lessening in tension. "I know that you miss your family at home. I would, too, in your position." He sighed and tried to approach her, but she stepped back. "Sakura, please. I do care about you. Why would I go through such lengths to make sure you're alright, to protect you, if I didn't care?"

Sakura released a threatening growl. "Don't come any closer. You're no friend of mine until I get answers."

Naruto's gaze narrowed. "I don't want to fight with you, Sakura. And you're not simply my friend. You're my wife." He sighed, shaking his head once more. "Listen to me, Sakura. There are too many risks to opening a small portal into the mortal world. Especially when we have a mortal with us."

Sakura blinked. "I… I'm still mortal?"

Naruto nodded. "For the time being, yes, you are. You haven't gone through the full transformation yet." He plastered on a childish smile. "Kyuubi and I want to make sure you're ready before you make that decision."

Sakura frowned, her posture softening. "That's… nice, I guess." She shook her head. No, she was not going to be distracted any longer. "I don't even know what to call you other than address you as the Forest God. We're not close. I have no interest in becoming your bride. I'm only here because I wanted to save Konoha. Your other half is dark and evil, and you can't deny that."

Naruto shrugged. "It's true. My other half is, indeed, evil. I'm not going to deny it."

"Then at least you're honest with yourself." Sakura frowned. Was she truly being this heartless? The man was a violent god that controlled too many people's lives, but what other choice did he have? He should have told her his true intentions of having her as a bride. He certainly wasn't in love with her, she knew that. But there must have been a proper reason to keep her around.

Naruto smirked. "Are you still angry with me, Sakura?"

"I am, but not as much," she replied gently. "I just have a lot of questions. Until you answer them I'm not going to be the happiest wife around." She plopped herself on the ground, crossing her legs and propping her elbows on her knees. She was thinking deeply and wanted to be alone, but the cheeky god was not going to allow that so soon.

He sat down beside her, his robes spreading over the withering sunflowers like rippling flames. "I know you don't trust me yet, Sakura. But Kyuubi and I can only reveal certain secrets to you over time. I can't overdo it." He looked at her, watching as her silken pink hair danced in the growing winds. She was breathtaking, whether she believed it or not, and it matched her fiery personality so well. "If you don't trust me until we answer your questions, then I'm fine with that."

Sakura cracked a small smile. _That's alright, then. For now. _

"Well if it isn't Naruto, the 'good' half of the great Forest God!"

His blood boiling, Naruto instantly recognized the venomous voice. Before Sakura could even react, he stood up with his robes swaying around him like a golden-red halo. His whisker-like markings began to burn with such intensity, like that of a newly lit candle.

"Night Reapers, go back to where you came from!" He snarled toward the collection of feathers, fangs and darkness that were swallowing the light of the sunflower fields. Their features concealed behind cowls of cloth, their beady red eyes lusting for flesh and blood. Naruto bristled; they were clearly angry.

"Not a chance, Forest God," one of them snickered. He stood atop one of the rowan trees, casting an incredulous look toward Sakura as she drew out her knives. "Oh, you've got yourself a feisty one, eh? I bet her blood tastes like honey—"

"One more word and it will be your last!" Naruto snapped, promptly stomping in front of Sakura and refusing to let them gaze at her. They were frightening creatures with psychological abilities that could bend a human's mind and will. If he wasn't careful, they could probably control Sakura and direct her angers and frustrations at him, and he would be forced to defend himself from the horror.

Sakura screamed, interrupting the flurry of insults being hurled toward the Forest God at the presence of the monsters. "_Ino_!"

The Night Reapers gave each other amused looks, dumping the figure of the blonde into the crumpled sunflowers. Ino looked positively miserable; her clothes were fiercely torn in several places, cuts blazed over her arms and bare shoulders, and her eyes were wet with far too many tears to count. Her soft blonde hair was now blanketing her back in waves, some areas ripped and tangled from the rough manhandling of the Night Reapers. They were sick-minded and cruel, and never paid attention to the well being of their prisoners, despite being whiplashed and beaten in former conflicts with the angry gods.

Naruto's eyes narrowed in suspicion, but he was correct the first time. The blonde was most definitely human. "Sakura, do you know her?"

Sakura nodded, fear gripping her heart. "Ino… she's my friend. One of my only friends." She glared with intense hatred toward the Night Reapers. "Let her go!"

"That's not an option, you spoiled little nymph," another Night Reaper chanted, licking his moistened lips. "But I must say, sweet one, you look quite beautiful. Though you don't smell like your virginity has been taken yet."

Naruto barely contained his fury. No one should dare talk about his wife like that!

_Kyuubi! Where are you?_

_**Busy, you irritating bastard!**_

Shocked by the cold reply, Naruto turned his attention toward his current enemies once more. Carefully, he spoke without any hostility present in his tone. "What will it take for us to take the blonde back unharmed?"

Sakura blinked, genuinely surprised at the lengths Naruto would go through just to appease her. He knew that she was close friends with Ino, and was willing to risk his side of the battle to win simply for her sake.

She ignored her rapidly beating heart and gripped her stone knives. "Ino, I'm going to get you out of here! I promise!"

Ino shook her head, desperate to scream toward her dear friend and tell her not to come any closer. The stakes were already far too high for the events to continue. If the cards were played correctly, the Forest God would give his life for Sakura's, who would risk hers for Ino's. The chain reaction would be devastating, and a disruption between all worlds.

_**I'm holding off Sasuke, Naruto! Whatever shit you're dealing with, do it yourself!**_

_Sasuke?_

Naruto's eyes widened.

"Alright, monsters, charge! For the glory of our King Sasuke and freedom from the Outlands!" The Night Reapers sprung forward in a barrage of fanatical shadows, twisting fangs and calloused feathers.

Naruto snarled.

_Kyuubi, we've been tricked._

* * *

_**I've been gaining a lot of inspiration for ideas involving the Naruto characters. Mind you, I still have grown to despise the series altogether, but most of the characters that remained interesting will remain in my story-driven mind. And I still have an all-time favorite coupling in this fandom.**_

_**GaaSaku. **_

_**I love it to death. I have a plot bunny in my head, which could turn out to be a possible rewrite to the taken-down **_**Hell's Addiction**_**, but I would like your opinion first. **_

_**As my faithful readers, who stuck with this story and me through thick and thin, what do you think? Do you want me to publish the first chapter of the GaaSaku plot bunny (it's really driving me crazy) or would you like me to wait until this story is finished?**_

_**Please review! **_

_**~ Dusk**_


	5. Chapter Five: The God's Shadows

**Title: **_Slave to the Forest_

**Rating: **_T — M_

**Genre: **_Angst/Drama/Action/General/Supernatural/Fantasy/Romance_

**Pairing: **_[Dark] Naruto x Sakura / [Dark] Kyuubi x Sakura_

**Full Summary: **_Sakura has been told the stories of the ancient Forest God, the devilish two souls of Kyuubi and Naruto that have thrived in the woods around Konohagakure for many centuries. Though they have been silent, and while she is accustomed to the forest itself after many years of Tsunade's old tales, she had unknowingly attracted the attention of the hidden Forest God. Now, she has sealed herself as his wife and slave, while combating with the desire to assist his lust as a deep, tense romance unfurls between she and the dangerous Guardian Fox Spirit._

**Author's Note: **_Hello faithful readers! It's been a long, llllooonnnggg time since I've updated. I'm so sorry for that. Things are finally getting into a solid roll, and with school starting next week, I wanted to kick off the new year with an update to this story. I'm planning to finish __**Slave to the Forest **__by late October or early November, since I want to focus on other ideas that I have in mind. But I definitely want to finish this piece of work on a strong note, and I hope you'll enjoy this chapter. :)_

_Also, there is a new poll on my profile, so if you haven't voted already, please do! It's very important and more inputs on people who've read this story would be very helpful. :)_

* * *

**~Chapter Five~**

* * *

Ino couldn't say anything. Bandages and chains pressed further into her flesh as the Reapers stole the opportunity to strike first. One of the remaining feathered creatures kept her hostage, tugging her blonde hair back and making sure she didn't attempt to escape. This was already painful to experience, but watching Sakura actually try to break through the barrier of feather and claw was even more exhausting.

She watched as Sakura was constrained by two of the Night Reapers, the disgusting monsters pining for both her blood and attention. While they were distracted the pink-haired girl stabbed the one holding her in the stomach, dark liquid drenching her knife as she pulled it to her side. Even now, Ino was surprised to see her friend so strong, so ready to kill others for the sake of her life and freedom.

Strangely, it brought her heart and mind to other memories. Calm moments, shared between just the two of them.

* * *

_It was a time of ultimate peace and prosperity within Konohagakure. The Village Hidden in the Leaves, as it was known to be, was embroidered with a fantastic assortment of plantation and teeming with wildlife. Ino Yamanaka, with her cropped blonde hair and strong childish body, chased one of the streams with an enormous smile on her then-innocent face. She had yet to face the bloodshed that surrounded her home's history, though not even Tsunade's stories seemed to bother her at this timid moment of her life._

"_Ino!" The girl following her called out, her tiny body barely sustaining enough energy to climb one of the trees. Its branches were gnarled and twisted in perverse directions, making it difficult for the pink-haired child to follow her dear—and only—friend. Ino stuck out her tongue in response, though waited for her. She wasn't going to abandon Sakura._

"_It's not that bad! Just try not to be so slow all the time!" she responded, smirking crookedly. Her tiny fingers wrapped around one of the branch's clippings, smiling smugly toward the fair glint of the sun through the leafy shafts overhead. "It's really pretty up here, Sakura!" she called. _

"_I want to see!" The pink-haired girl pouted before finally managing to reach Ino's side. Curious jaded eyes widened at the sight of the sun and its golden hue, casting one of the nearby rowans into a contorted halo. "It's so beautiful…" Strangely, the shining orb in the sky reminded herself of her adoptive figure, Tsunade. The woman was strong and beautiful in her eyes; she shined like the sun, and told stories like it as well. _

_Ino shrugged. She sometimes reminded Sakura of a rogue monkey: constantly jumping from one place to another without a second thought, as if she had nothing better to do. "Let's go further into the woods! I think there's a haunted lake in there." She smirked mischievously if such a thing was true. "Fish ghosts, Sakura. _Fish ghosts_."_

_Sakura hesitated. "But Tsunade said—"_

"_Tsunade worries too much," Ino insisted. "Let's go, Sakura. It won't be long. It's not like the fish ghosts are going to eat us or something. They're ghosts. I don't' even think ghosts eat!" She snickered at the thought, stretching her tiny arms above her head. "Will you come with me?" _

_She held out her hand, beckoning her with her eyes. This gaze held excitement and adventure: acceptance. Sakura found herself genuinely smiling for the first time in a very long while, relaxation meeting her posture as her fingers intertwined with her close friend's._

"_Okay." _

_She trusted her._

* * *

It was just one of the many memories. Each one told a story between the girl that constantly wanted to find adventure, and the timid girl that was scared of nearly every little thing except her own two feet. Ino was one of the sole reasons Sakura grew into such a strong, powerful and beautiful woman, with eyes that expressed so much strength and a tongue that could both lash out and cause peace.

Ino's fingers sunk into the soil beneath her, tearing clumps of the grass and refusing to let her teeth evade her lips. She was nervous. Very, very nervous. There was so much on the line, and if this so-called Forest God failed in his endeavors, then something terrible would happen in both this world, and that of Konohagakure. All of her people would die because she accidentally entered the portal that separated both worlds; it was her fault.

If these people failed, it was her fault. And she would have to live with it.

* * *

_Kyuubi, we've been tricked._

_**Tricked? **_Kyuubi snarled into the open as soon as these words passed his mind. He glared toward the charging Night Reapers, rapidly dodging and sending several attacks of his own. He tore the sky and earth apart in the earlier legends, and he had destroyed countless Night Reapers before. So how was this supposed to be any different? They seemed stronger. Faster. More prepared to take the onslaught of his power.

"You seem troubled, Kyuubi," Sasuke taunted, his lips twisting into a devilish smirk. "Maybe you're not as strong as the legends say? You certainly were when you banished me. When you forced my people into the Outlands!" He soared up towards the gleaming black sky, his wings as dark and as slick as oil as they fanned to his sides. He dove with newfound superiority, clipping several furs off the back of Kyuubi's fox neck.

"Come closer and fight me, you coward!" Kyuubi was beginning to lose his temper. Without Naruto to calm him, it was far more difficult to keep track of his own rage and his targeted enemies. They were surprisingly much faster than he remembered, more capable of deflecting his advances. This came as more of a surprise than anything else, when Kyuubi found his abilities lacking somewhat in both precision and accuracy. He needed to be more careful when striking these obscene creatures.

"I am fighting you, O so Great Forest God. You are just not familiar with using tactics." Venom and spite dripped from Sasuke's words as he perched upon the nearest tree, attempting to expand his idea of power and greatness to the others watching. Several Night Reapers chorused in delight at their leader's supposed intelligence.

Kyuubi would give him that benefit of a doubt—Sasuke was definitely smarter than he seemed.

_**Naruto, I need to fend them off. So whatever you're doing, you better hurry up and just kill them already! And keep our bride safe! **_

He didn't expect to add the last part. Sakura was a stubborn, beautiful woman that he happened to be quite fond of, but only for her particularly spectacular features. He had never seen a woman so confident in herself in the woods, ready to take the opportunity to slaughter any monster that would come her way. She was very confident in her methods, it seemed, and it was quite obvious on how she portrayed herself.

_She's strong_, Kyuubi thought to himself as he effortlessly rammed a Night Reaper into the ground. This one was unprepared and too distracted groveling in its leader's superiority. He only wished that this bird happened to wear Sasuke's face, and he would have felt a little more confident. _She'll be fine. She can hold up on her own. Can't she? _

Dammit. Was he actually growing concerned for the pink-haired woman? He wouldn't be surprised if she affected his need to claim her soon. He needed to mate with her as soon as possible, but only with her consent. He was not one to force, despite his earlier advances, and he knew that Naruto would be enraged if he laid a finger upon her head without her asking of him first.

But genuine concern…

No. That wasn't it. It couldn't be.

* * *

The edge of Naruto's menacing claws tore through three of the Night Reapers, blood drenching his sweeping robes. Normally he would have left his conjured clothes behind, just to revel in the battle and to enjoy his newfound strength without the pressure on his shoulders. He glanced around him, trying to make sure that Sakura was still safe—not to his surprise, she was slashing the birds to the ground, as they weren't truly attempting to kill her. Naruto's eyes narrowed at this, but he remained focus as another black creature hurled itself toward him with outstretched talons, ready to rake into his flesh. He dodged this easily and struck the back of the bird with his bare feet, sending the monster flying into the nearest tree.

"I bet you can't fight without your robes, Forest God!" One of the burlier Night Reapers cackled as it clawed toward the monogrammed silk and threads that constantly overshadowed Naruto's frame. "I bet this holds your strength! Your powers! You can't use them if you don't have this!" The Night Reaper thought he was doing something remarkable when he tore the silken clothing from Naruto's shoulders, backing up quickly and shredding the object to pieces.

The Forest God only grinned, his teeth sharpening in pure amusement. He was standing in the middle of the grassy field, with some underclothing of a white long-sleeved kimono shirt of sorts, ripped through with many cuts and exposing the small scratches on his tanned skin. However, he appeared confident as he rolled his neck, the satisfying crack of his bones sending chills along the Night Reapers' spines.

"W-What? Y-You're not backing down? Not scared?" One of the bird-creatures snarled in anger. "Fool! You're trying to trick us!"

The Forest God felt his fingers flex, curling into his palm. He created a tight fist, pulsing whirls of energy focused toward that one area of his body. Pounding flames, ideals and the hatred of these monsters flourished his desire to destroy each and every one of them. Slowly. Maliciously. He needed them gone forever. He spared them once. He let them live; escape to the Outlands without his official punishment. The Kyuubi told him to kill them, slaughter them like sheep. But Naruto was merciful and refused to hurt them; he gave them another chance.

And they tossed that chance into the nearest stream.

"No…" Naruto's shoulders shook. His head snapped back, a chorus of laughter breaking from his open mouth and throat. He struggled to maintain himself. The battle seemed to cease, as Sakura brandished her stone knives with confidence and the desire to save Ino, yet, at the sound of the hysterical outbreak of laughter, she was forced to turn her head.

What she saw surprised her.

The Forest God—the supposedly peaceful portion of the dark and light sides—seemed… incredibly different. His skin turned into a slightly darker shade, his normally beautiful and haunting cerulean-blue eyes transforming into a menacing crimson. His teeth had sharpened considerably into what appeared to be a fox's canines, ready to tear and rip anything in its path to thousands of shreds. Sakura kept her distance, her pupils dilating at the sight of something so powerful and dangerous in her presence. Plumes of growing fire began to surround him, scorching the grass and causing the blades to shrivel in his presence.

The Night Reaper—the foolish one that thought his robes were his source of strength—cowered in the Forest God's growing power. Naruto didn't seem to notice how frightening he had become, with how his power and the rings of fire sprouted with each step he took. He did not change into the form of an animal, yet his features seemed to partake in some of a normal fox's characteristics. The spikes of his hair slightly swayed in the breaking winds, as if he was demanding anyone to come closer.

"Forest God…" Sakura hesitated. She blinked, and in that second, the Night Reapers were nothing but piles of bone, blood and feathers. Their souls left their bodies in terrible wisps, dislocated from the air and forced to sway in the Paradise of the Gods like clouds of ash. Sakura felt her knees grow weak and, at the corner of her eye, noticed that Ino was petrified. She was extremely scared. "Ino!" She ran toward her friend, briefly forgetting about the powerful Forest God and how he easily destroyed them.

The blonde woman desperately shook her head, pushing her bound hands forward to urge Sakura to another direction. She didn't want her friend to be killed—she didn't understand the relationship between she and the dangerous manifestation of the great Minato himself, but she was not going to take any chances. Sakura meant everything to her: she was her closest and only living friend. If anything happened, she would never forgive herself.

But the pink-haired teenager wasn't listening. She sliced and dashed through the ropes and bandages constraining her dear friend. Ino's blonde hair was caked with her own blood, scratches; purple bruises and welts marring her normally exquisite fair skin. As soon as her mouth was free from its bonds, she grabbed Sakura's shoulders and shook her. Fresh tears streamed down her cheeks, causing her pale eyes to shine with emotions that she rarely showed.

"Sakura, you need to leave!" she pleaded, her throat sore and dry. "You have to!"

Sakura hesitated. "I can't leave you here," she stated, refusing. "How did you even get here, Ino? You should be in Konoha! With Tsunade, and the other kids, and the rest of the villagers…" she couldn't believe what she was saying. Ino Yamanaka somehow managed to trespass into the Paradise of the Gods, and was unwillingly thrust into this terrible game of legends and lies that was once kept secret between the generations of Forest Gods and the murderous Night Reapers.

A low, menacing growl distracted Sakura from helping Ino to her feet. Goose bumps sprang along her skin, and she turned to see the transformed man, his beauty more defying and monstrous than ever. Liquefying eyes, the color of molten lava, stared her down with such intensity that she couldn't look away.

She was afraid. She wasn't expecting this from Naruto—the peaceful side of the Forest God. He was supposed to be the one that would protect all that populated the Paradise of the Gods, and those that lived in the Villages on the other side. Sakura had heard many stories from Tsunade about how he was designed to protect others, not frighten them. Gods were menacing either way—was the legendary Minato like this?

"Sakura." His voice… his voice had changed as well. It echoed with dark promises of eternal protection and warmth, a shield and barrier. But he did not appear kind. His gaze was holding several other conflicting emotions, ones that belonged to a complete psychopath. "Come here." The words were gentle, but his eyes said otherwise.

Ino shook her head. "Sakura, you have to _run_."

The pink-haired warrior hesitated. She glanced toward the Forest God once more, noting his differences, and how he could easily destroy her with a flick of his fingertip. She needed to tread these new waters carefully… she wasn't going to be sure how long he was going to act like this. It would probably be forever, _if _he ever changed back. The possibilities were endless.

She lowered her tone into a whisper. "Ino… when I run, _you _run. Okay?" She felt the blonde stiffen in her grasp. "Please. Find the portal you used to get here, and somehow, some way, find a way through it. I know you can." Sakura slowly stood back up, her clothes now more obvious with how they were torn and disheveled from their brief fight. Cuts damaged the soft skin of her cheeks, yet her sea foam-colored eyes were more ferocious and brave than Ino had ever seen them before.

"Sakura—"

But she was already gone. Sprinting, for the dear need of her life, through the darkest forests that she would ever come to know.

* * *

**I AM SO EVIL! Hahahaha… next chapter will be uploaded on either Thursday or Friday of this week. :)**

**Remember to vote on the poll on my profile! It will determine how I update/post in the future by a long shot. **

**Please read and review and don't forget to anticipate the next chapter! It will be done and uploaded this week. This is a promise that is pretty much impossible to break since I'm already brainstorming for the ending of this story. **

**I hope you enjoyed it! **

**R-and-R!**


	6. Chapter Six: The Woman's Desires

**Title: **_Slave to the Forest_

**Rating: **_T — M_

**Genre: **_Angst/Drama/Action/General/Supernatural/Fantasy/Romance_

**Pairing: **_[Dark] Naruto x Sakura / [Dark] Kyuubi x Sakura_

**Full Summary: **_Sakura has been told the stories of the ancient Forest God, the devilish two souls of Kyuubi and Naruto that have thrived in the woods around Konohagakure for many centuries. Though they have been silent, and while she is accustomed to the forest itself after many years of Tsunade's old tales, she had unknowingly attracted the attention of the hidden Forest God. Now, she has sealed herself as his wife and slave, while combating with the desire to assist his lust as a deep, tense romance unfurls between she and the dangerous Guardian Fox Spirit._

**Author's Note: **_There is a new poll on my profile, so if you haven't voted already, please do! It's very important and more inputs from people who've read this story would be very helpful. :)_

* * *

**~Chapter Six~**

* * *

The rush of inevitable power was beginning to strangle his thoughts—as if a python was constricting an animal more than thrice its size. Through the several generations that populated the legend of the Forest God, there were downfalls and uprisings. Multiple Forest Gods held faults that were due to their genetics; their previous throne-bearers. Though very few of these well-known gods had the same difficulties. Minato was supposedly the most powerful and influential of them all, and his major fault was the very creation of his offspring. Naruto was supposed to be the successor of his father, the next living legend that would keep the mortal world safe from harm, as well as the Paradise of the Gods.

Once the foolish Night Reaper stripped him of his robes, he had never felt so enlightened. The heavy silk, lifted from his shoulders, billowing in torn shreds and fragments that his father had pieced together specifically for him, so that he would not lose himself. No storyteller ever knew of such origins; they were far too busy with tales of the dangerous Night Reaper Sasuke, and his confrontation with his Kyuubi side, or even the story of when Kyuubi chased another god into the Outlands… the list was endless.

He subconsciously wondered if Kyuubi ever felt this incredible energy. To feel molten fire boil his immortal blood, to feel the caress of raw power pulse through his veins like some sort of human drug. He lost himself without his robes, and he had no idea they were the cause of such imprisonment—he had known through his entire existence that Kyuubi was his dark half, the fabled piece of him that his father was never able to erase. So they were two halves of the same person: one peaceful, one dangerous. This was the law in the Paradise of the Gods, and everyone knew it, including their deepest, darkest enemies that suffered eternal abandonment.

Licks of scarlet flames enveloped his surroundings, forcing even the grass and streams to bow under his newfound abilities. He felt his arms, legs and stomach quiver beneath the ultimate surge; the rush of ideals and legends that was now swimming through his system like a school of fish. He destroyed the Night Reapers in a matter of one, no, maybe two seconds. Their blood painted the grass and the bark of the closed-in trees, the formerly favorite spot of the many Forest Gods before him now tainted with the bones of his enemies. It wasn't his fault that they happened to be unlucky and befall the grass and wood.

His consciousness suddenly found its roots, and all thoughts pointed toward the woman he wanted to impress and—with the sudden urges of his new power—claim. And quickly. With a turn of his handsome face, he saw his bride, clothed in the fury of battle. She looked beautiful, shining with determination and the thrill of combat, with her stone knives suddenly thrown into the pasture. The blonde human was thrilled to see her friend safe, though when the two were talking, he felt his torso tighten with rising fire.

He wanted his Sakura to pay attention to him. Him and _only _him. Already, the steadfast energy inside him was growing to unbearable levels. He was already territorial—it was one of the traits he actually shared with Kyuubi, but the actual impact was already settling into his heart, mind and blood. He wasn't resisting this odd transformation, either. His temperament was focused completely toward the pink-haired girl that exchanged her life and freedom for her Village.

"Sakura." Her head snapped toward him, though the anger he expected from her readable jade-colored eyes was not clear. Instead, it was overshadowed with a much more… hostile, emotion, and one that he wasn't used to. Something dark was tugging in the back of his mind, beckoning him to increase the fear he clearly saw pouring through her features and gaze like a tipped gourd of water. "Come here." His tone changed into a much softer melody, as if attempting to trick a small mouse onto a trap topped with a cube of cheese.

Still, she did not move. She remained by her supposed friend's side; the blonde's tears fresh and growing at an alarming rate. The Forest God felt his temper slightly wither in the presence of the wench that nearly cost his Sakura's life. How could the woman who selflessly traded her life for her Village, and its inhabitants, be so attached to this scrawny pet of the Night Reapers?

His bride knelt to whisper something in the other female's ear. Naruto felt his fingers twitch, itching to rip into something. Anything. He needed to shed his powers and find something else to attack, something to tear apart and leave lifeless in his wake. This was an unusual urge, and he definitely didn't want his bride's blood to coat his claws.

"Sakura—"

The Forest God inwardly cursed. He was distracted by his own miniscule problems. As soon as he turned his attention back toward his bride, she had already stood and started fleeting toward the deep forest beyond. The pasture led to multiple woods that would make it easier for him to track her, but this particular forest was teeming with strange routes and odd angles. It would take him hours to find her. Even days.

_**Naruto! What happened? Your energy level is… different.**_

Naruto shook his head, a snarl ripping through his clenched teeth and tearing the quiet air. He lunged into a feral position, dashing at inhuman speeds through the woods where his Sakura disappeared. She would not have enough energy to outrun him, and he would have to rely on his new strengths to discover her whereabouts. Why did she run? Why did she so desperately want to escape? He was brand new: brandished with new power. How could anyone reject this?

_**You bastard! Don't ignore me! **_Kyuubi's anger was already surfacing. Naruto smirked at the thought of having more abilities than the shape-changer. He rarely had the ability to transform into a fox when he was separated from his other half. Kyuubi had that ability, and it was quite refreshing to think that he had a negative source of energy that the other was lacking.

_Our bride left. I need to track her down._

_**Wha—you already destroyed the Night Reapers? **_Naruto's lips tightened at the significant amount of doubt in his other half's voice. _**Sasuke fled somewhere. I think he's closing on you, so I'm heading to your destination. Where is our Sakura? **_

A low growl rumbled in Naruto's throat as he launched toward one of the trees, briefly scanning the scenery for any sign of pink hair or red fabric. _She fled. _

_**And I thought I was the one who wasn't supposed to scare her… hypocrite. Now we have to find her because of **_**you**_**.**_

The Forest God hummed with impatience, leaping, clawing and tearing through the numerous walls of bark and vines that created this particular forest. Nothing would keep him separated from his Sakura, not as long as he lived as the Forest God. There were no descendants to keep him occupied until that day, so he had no choice. His wife couldn't flee him like this. Not like this.

* * *

She felt like she abandoned Ino.

Her tearstained face, her wide, desperate eyes telling her to escape. Sakura wanted her friend to escape with her, so that the both of them could flee to the portal. The rosette would have done exactly that if she had forgotten about her exchange with the Forest God. She traded her life—her _freedom—_for the lives of her people. She cared about them, cared about Tsunade, and knew that she made the right decision.

But how was she supposed to cope when this new version of Naruto was chasing her? He was probably going to kill her at this point: he was finally tired of her snapping and irritation with him. In this new body, with the way he looked at her… if she had gone to him when he asked for her to, he would have killed her. Slaughtered her, even. He would forget about their unbreakable promise and would do whatever he could to kill her.

_But he wouldn't. _Some voice in the back of her head told her, screaming in her subconscious like some leftover insect. _He wouldn't hurt you. He was so gentle before. How could he hurt you now?_

People change. Sakura struggled to reason with her own mind. Blinking widely, she squeezed between two twisting tree trunks, keeping her head level with the earth in order to not arouse suspicion. She knew that he was close. She could practically feel him hounding her, desperate to find her with his eyes wildly searching the deep, tormenting woods. She had already boasted several scrapes along her knees and thighs; she wasn't going to escape the Forest God unscathed.

But she was already expecting that.

_People change. But he's a god. The Forest God._

It wasn't going to many sense anymore, so she needed to stop trying.

"Well, if it isn't the Forest God's precious little _plaything_." The mocking, deceiving tone sent chills along Sakura's spine. Instinctively, she reached for her knives, pressing herself against one of the tall oak trees. If she were any other girl, in any other situation, she would have thought the silky voice was attractive. She resisted peering around the corner to see the bearer of such a tone, knowing that life was now hanging desperately by a thread. "Come out. You have no choice at this point, foolish wench."

Her temples throbbed in anger. _What do they want with me? _She stiffened as she heard the steps grow louder, the temporary beating of wings silencing her thoughts and causing her heart to race at immeasurable speeds. _Don't come any closer. _Her fingers tightened around the stone knife in her right hand, suspecting that this pursuer would stumble. It would be perfect for her to strike then, but if this monster was as powerful as the ones in Tsunade's stories, would her knife do anything?

"Come out, now… I can smell your fear. Your blood."

Sakura resisted the urge to gulp. She kept holding onto her knives; they were the only icons of courage that she had left. What could she do with these if she had nowhere to run, and nothing to use as a decent weapon?

A menacing talon slashed her arm, taking her by surprise as she lost her balance and fell to one knee. Crimson liquid spilled from the fresh cut, one of her knives scattered across the forest floor in bits and pieces. Sakura moved to run, but the same heinous claw grappled her neck and shoved her against the nearest tree. She wriggled and writhed in this powerful grip, her light emerald eyes shining with determination and intense fear.

The monster before her… he was very different from the other Night Reapers. He still managed to appear beautiful, yet dastardly evil at the same time. Wisps of dark raven hair topped his hair, fair skin glinting with darkening markings. Crimson eyes, ones that rivaled even Naruto's at his animalistic state of mind, boiled with mysterious spinning black symbols that Sakura could not decipher in her panicked mind.

"I suppose you are quite pretty," the Night Reaper hissed. "But with you out of the way, I have ultimate control over the Forest God and his pathetic little powers."

Sakura's fingers trembled at his claw, her words barely escaping her. "Please."

"That is all you can say? Please?" He looked like he was about to laugh. "Oh, foolish mortal. All of you. Stupid creatures that think they can get their lives handed to them on silver platters. My peoples' blood has spilled on these forest grounds, and in the tepid desert of the Outlands, because of that dreaded Naruto. He should be destroyed, for ruining my life!" Sakura could almost see something humane in his dark eyes, though that tiny sliver of pity vanished once his features contorted into anger and spite. "But before I can destroy him, I need to destroy _you_."

Sakura's lips thinned. "Who are you?" she whispered crossly, wanting the words to somehow sting him. Anything.

He looked unimpressed. "Sasuke. Leader of the Night Reapers… future liberator." He grinned crookedly, revealing rows of menacing white teeth. Sakura bristled at the familiar name, and how the stories Tsunade told mentioned him and brutal fights against Kyuubi, here in these woods. Centuries ago.

"You lost," she murmured.

Sasuke's grip tightened. "And so what if I did?" He was losing his patience with this girl. If he were a mortal, or even the Forest God, he would see how this woman ranked in her exquisite beauty. Her eyes were incredible: they reminded him of the deep oceans that and lovely rivers that populated the Paradise of the Gods. Her silken pink hair rivaled the pale color of seasonal roses. And her lips…

He couldn't fall for her spell. Not now.

"I lost," he breathed, continuing now with every sense of mobility that he had left. He couldn't be weak to a woman's appearance. Especially not at this moment, when he was much closer than before to defeating the Forest God by removing his weaknesses in the background. "But that does not mean I lost _everything_." He did, in a sense, but the details were not important to this stupid mortal. "I returned with greater forces than before. I have power that I didn't have centuries ago—"

"So you're willing to repeat history?" Sakura choked. Her fingers were pained with how they were pressing into his powerful wrists. "To lose again?" She knew she was risking so much by taunting him like this, but he seemed to enjoy talking more than actually finishing his current objective. He was distracted quite easily, which, in Sakura's view, was actually quite amusing.

"I'm not going to lose," Sasuke insisted. "Now shut up before I kill you—"

He was never able to finish his sentence. A gruesome, massive burst of blood, torn flesh and feathers emerged from a lethal part of his chest; his heart was already destroyed. The life immediately drained from Sasuke's surprised eyes, clearly not expecting this turn of events. Sakura's pupils dilated, watching the clenched fist yank the Night Reaper back, releasing her from the tree. In one fluid motion, her savior sent the corpse of the monster into the woods, slamming into one of the trees. Seconds later, the body crumpled to the ground in a mass of death and pity.

Sakura slowly lifted her head, unable to find her voice. Standing there was none other than Kyuubi; she remembered the stark differences between he and the regular Naruto. Yet, despite how monstrous the good half had become, she recognized the look of sensibility in Kyuubi's dark gaze.

He turned to her with narrowed features. Several long, ominous tails still swayed behind him, as if he was in the middle of transforming back into a humanoid figure. "Sometimes I wonder if you're as smart as you seemed when you were a child." A smirk tugged at the corners of his smooth lips. "Though, I will have to thank you for allowing me to destroy that annoying bastard."

Sakura bit her lip. "Are they gone?"

Kyuubi frowned. "What are you talking about?"

She snorted. "The Night Reapers. Are they gone?" Hope twisted her stomach in knots, desperate for an answer that wouldn't send her wishes to the pits of Oblivion.

"Yes," he replied stonily. He glanced over the barred surroundings of the woods, as if he was searching for something. "Sasuke's death will eliminate all existing Night Reapers. There aren't that many threats in the Paradise of the Gods, and I'm sure that the Night Reapers were probably the most severe." He smirked. "Even in the moment of possible death, you taunted him. Interesting."

Sakura felt heat gather toward her face, suddenly embarrassed in the handsome god's presence. What was she doing? Feeling embarrassed? She was not afraid of him before, even when he was a demonic fox threatening to destroy Konohagakure. So why was she so uncertain at this point?

He tilted his head to the side. "I believe… you should thank me for rescuing you." Sakura frowned as he placed his hands on either side of her face, watching her expressions; reading them. She wasn't going to move with him this close. Not now. "Kiss me."

She was covered in blood, filthy, but extremely grateful to be alive. Still, she shook her head, glaring toward the ground in annoyance. "Why should I?"

"I've never heard of a woman so unwilling to kiss a god." The Kyuubi rolled his eyes, bemused. "Kiss me. And I will never pester you again, _Sakura_." The way he said her name sent chills down her spine, rippling bumps along her arms and legs. She stared deep into his captivating orbs, relishing in the haunting depths. He was promising her pleasure beyond her wildest dreams. Would she be foolish enough to take it?

Before she could protest, he slammed his lips upon hers, cradling her body against him. He was warm and his movements were surprisingly gentle—he read her reactions, needs and desires with just a flick of his finger. He was quite knowledgeable with how to please her, and she knew this. He was a part of the Forest God—what would he not be able to do?

Kyuubi suddenly froze, breaking contact with Sakura. The look on his face told her he wanted to do anything but stop kissing her, but his expression held surprise and annoyance. "Naruto is coming." He turned to her sharply. "I tried contacting him. He didn't sound like his normal self. Did you see him at all? With the other Night Reapers?" She almost detected concern in his voice, though she knew that, if they were connected, something would probably happen to the Kyuubi as well.

Sakura slowly nodded. "He… changed. He looked like you, but worse." Kyuubi glared at these words. "He told me to walk over to him but I fled instead."

Kyuubi's teeth gnashed together. "Why did you do that? Now he'll rampage through these woods until he finds you—"

"What are you doing, Kyuubi?" The tone was so innocent, so trusting. Yet Kyuubi knew better than to trust the words that held malicious intentions underneath. He kept Sakura close to her, a snarl emitting from his throat. Standing on one of the branches was Naruto, his blood-red gaze seeping with desire and other emotions that Sakura could not decipher.

"I should ask you the same thing." Kyuubi almost growled. "Minato would be ashamed." Sakura could see the surprise flicker in Naruto's features. "You're easily being swallowed by the power that you swore to keep hidden. Now that the Night Reapers are gone, you're the only threat that exists in the Paradise of the Gods."

Sakura's stomach lurched. She turned to Kyuubi, anger bubbling inside her. "You're not going to attack him, are you? I thought you were one in the same!"

"One in the same for only so long." The Kyuubi never appeared so serious before. "We were created as one. But Minato knew that Naruto had potential that far exceeded gods and Titans alike. Why do you think that a mere removal of his robes would send him into this frenzy?" His fingers twitched, claws elongating. "Now, I have no choice."

Naruto chuckled darkly from his position on the branch. "All I want is our mate, Kyuubi." His face lightly softened. "Don't you feel the same? You want her for yourself, but you can't share." Like a child, he crossed one of his legs over the other, as if waiting for his turn in a game that Sakura would play as a little girl. "With my power at this level, we could keep her safe. Forever."

Sakura read the uncertainty flicker across the Kyuubi. She could practically read his hesitant lips. "No! Don't listen to him! I thought you were the one saying that he's the dangerous one, here!"

"Why are you trusting my dark half, Sakura?" Naruto questioned, sounding genuinely curious. Despite his monstrous appearance, the words were so humane that Sakura had a difficult time believing that this wasn't just a temporary vessel. "You were always scared of him. Remember, he attacked you without warning. Your beauty tempted him in the wrong way."

"That may be so," Kyuubi quickly intervened, "but we both know that you felt the same desires for her! You just didn't bother to try to get her to be with you."

Sakura couldn't believe what she was hearing. These two halves of same person were arguing with each other about her well-being. Why would they bother when the situation was so dire? She vaguely remembered the look on Tsunade's face when she was practically torn from her arms… her adoptive figure, her makeshift mother. She would never forget Tsunade, and that woman was more important to her than anything else in the world. Even now, when two halves of the same god were fighting over her.

"Stop!" She demanded, and immediately the two ceased bickering. "Take me home."

The tension in the air could have rivaled the stiffness of a board.

Naruto's newfound tails swished in disapproval. "Remember our deal, Sakura."

"There is no deal at this point!" She shook her head. "You both sound so ridiculous! Ever since I became a part of this world, you've done nothing but brought terror and disaster on my people. Tsunade was my mother. You took me from my _very own mother_." Tears of frustration and bottled sadness began to pour down her cheeks. "I don't know why, or how, someone could be so cruel, even when immortal. I just want to get out of here."

But she was forced to keep her mouth shut. Once she faced Naruto again, he was perched on the ground, appearing as if he was prepared to strike and devour a lone animal. He looked ready to hunt.

Kyuubi bristled. "Sakura."

She breathed shallowly.

"Run."


	7. Chapter Seven: The Lover's Promise

**Title: **_Slave to the Forest_

**Rating: **_T — M_

**Genre: **_Angst/Drama/Action/General/Supernatural/Fantasy/Romance_

**Pairing: **_[Dark] Naruto x Sakura / [Dark] Kyuubi x Sakura_

**Full Summary: **_Sakura has been told the stories of the ancient Forest God, the devilish two souls of Kyuubi and Naruto that have thrived in the woods around Konohagakure for many centuries. Though they have been silent, and while she is accustomed to the forest itself after many years of Tsunade's old tales, she had unknowingly attracted the attention of the hidden Forest God. Now, she has sealed herself as his wife and slave, while combating with the desire to assist his lust as a deep, tense romance unfurls between she and the dangerous Guardian Fox Spirit._

**Author's Note: **_There is a new poll on my profile, so if you haven't voted already, please do! It's very important and more inputs from people who've read this story would be very helpful. :) And thank you for all the reviews from the last two chapters!_

… _I'm sorry to say that, alas, this _is _the last chapter of __**Slave to the Forest**__. It exceeds the length of previous pages/chapters to complete the feel of a novella. Please enjoy the final installment to a story that I, honestly, wondered if I would ever compete. The constant support from my readers/reviewers was my motivation to finally finish this story. I have many ideas for future fanfictions, and this will just be the first step to a long line of them. So please, enjoy this chapter. :)_

_I would like to thank everyone again for their patience with me… and my constant delays. Thank you so much!_

_Here's the last chapter to __**Slave to the Forest**__._

* * *

**~Chapter Seven~**

* * *

Wind rustled through the branches that overshadowed the Guardian Fox Spirit's two halves. Kyuubi once held the title of the darkest god that could ever grace the Paradise, and his own creator, his _father_, knew this. But the power that resided within Naruto was almost unstoppable, and Minato was very specific in his plans on keeping those abilities contained and out of his reach.

"You've already failed in being a god," Kyuubi snarled as their bride disappeared into the woods with a flourish. He tilted his head to the side, glancing over Naruto's unreadable features with a risen eyebrow. "So what will you do when our bride flees forever? She's just going to be a trail in our midst." His teeth ground together as he faced his other half with bloody determination that Naruto never expected before. "You've driven her away! Look at the accomplishments we've made, with having her in the first place. Embracing this power of yours will lose the one person that has a pure enough heart to love us."

Naruto's glare hardened. "Sakura is… one of a kind." His shoulders lost some tension, but his hunter's stance was still present. He was not going to back down against Kyuubi unless he absolutely needed to. "When we found her, she was the most likely candidate for a wife. A wife that wouldn't try to defy us, or try to kill us, or anything related to it. She was just… here." A light trace of sadness was detected. "But she hates us now, Kyuubi."

"She doesn't," his other half reasoned, desperately trying to get these negative pulses from Naruto's current form. If the energy were depleted with thoughts and expectations of their bride, than it would be solved. Hopefully. "She doesn't hate us. She's confused. Lost. She's upset that we took her from her village. Konohagakure. Though, those people are far too foolish and selfish to let something so pure walk on their grounds. Unfortunately, we cannot go so far as to eliminate them completely. That was our promise."

Naruto hesitated. "Our promise."

Kyuubi nodded, his claws beginning to retract. The fire brimming behind his crimson eyes were dimming, with how he was trying to be more relaxed for the Naruto's sake. "We want to protect her and please her, but we can never do that because she misses her home. Why she would miss a terrible, _human _place like that is beyond me." He said the word with such spite that would take any other god aback. "Humans are greedy, selfish creatures. We both know that, Naruto. And she is a rare gem that explores selflessness and righteousness."

Naruto dipped his head, pondering. "But she hates us for it, Kyuubi." His newly grown tails began to swish in thought. "She _despises _us for pulling her from her home, from her mother. Her adoptive mother."

"Ah, the storyteller." Kyuubi's nose wrinkled at the concept. Their Sakura happened to be raised by one of the most infamous human storytellers in god mythos. She spoke of them like she knew them personally; knew nearly every story that graced the history that surrounded the many villages. The Paradise of the Gods was once rumored to have seen her prowl through the woods, scoping information and mindlessly collecting every detail for her miraculous stories. "Elder Tsunade."

The formerly good half grinned; it was almost genuine. Almost. "Yes. Her. Sakura loves her. When she wasn't yelling at me, she would tell me how much she missed her and adored her stories. Stories about _us_, Kyuubi. Stories about us protecting the villages and being born to the great Minato, and… countless other things. How could we forget that?" He seemed lost in his own thoughts for a moment. "We would be breaking our own laws if we let her go, Kyuubi."

"What matters more?" Kyuubi growled. "Sakura, _our _Sakura, or the pathetic laws?" His brow furrowed in temperament. "I think you know the answer to that. Both of us do." His scowl deepened as he continued to talk. Whether he was trying to distract Naruto, or attempt to trick him, it was not even to his own knowledge. He knew he had some goal in mind. What goal it was, he wasn't sure. Sakura had already fled into the forest, hopefully in a safe spot where Naruto would not be able to find her. "So what are you going to do about it? For the thing that matters most?"

Naruto's nose wrinkled. "Sakura wouldn't understand. She doesn't understand." His lips thinned in what looked like misery, if gods could ever experience such an emotion. "Sakura is too pure to walk these grounds. She's not familiar with how dark we really are, Kyuubi. Father never knew how dangerous I was. He should have destroyed me."

"There is a way for us to be with Sakura… but it's not here." Kyuubi dipped his head. "You know this, Naruto." He smirked. "Besides… she was partially responsible for Sasuke's eternal demise." He gestured with a flick of his head toward several of the cracked trees, different from the rest as they formed a path to the fresh carcass of the once-powerful Night Reaper. "Now, his body is wallowing in dust and decay. That's all that seems to matter."

The good half growled at this. "Sasuke's dead. How?"

Kyuubi shrugged. "He was trying to detect Sakura and use her death to weaken us." Naruto bristled at this. "So I snuck up behind him and struck him through the heart when Sakura was not paying attention. She was too busy mouthing the bastard off." Sharp teeth glinted under his curled lip. "I was impressed. I would have been more impressed if she knew I was there, waiting until he was occupied with his monologue."

The tension in the air seemed to dwindle. Kyuubi's plan of distracting his other half seemed to be working thus far; Sakura had already fled and he wasn't chasing her. Not yet.

"Minato didn't start these sacrifices." Naruto's brow furrowed in thought. "Did we?"

"Wow. You forget everything," the Kyuubi growled. He paced the cracked bracken, robes slipping over upturned roots and fallen leaves. With a dramatic swoosh of the fabric, his blazing red eyes turned towards Naruto. "Minato was the most successful figure in the line of Forest Gods, remember? He created us to be better, but with us being two halves, it became difficult. We started the need to have sacrifices. Or, at least, try to have wives. We killed them every time."

Naruto's features darkened. "You mean… _you _killed them every time."

"Same difference." Though Kyuubi seemed to change. It was barely noticeable, but one could see the "None of them were good enough. You chose them all; useless, deprived wenches with nothing better to do than complain or plot to murder us. You think women would be smart with being under the trust of a Forest God; no attempts at killing. You will fail every time." He released a shadowed chuckle. "Sakura's not quite the same. She knows how to fight; protect herself. She actually defended herself from my advances and was quite open with her hatred towards me. Our previous sacrifices, or brides, whatever you want to call them… they just strayed away and tried to escape from the Paradise." His nose scrunched up. "Stupid. All of them."

Naruto's tails froze. "I know what you're doing, Kyuubi."

"You never know what I'm doing," the other half countered. "And you know it. Fool." He tilted his head slowly to the side; challenging. "When we quarrel, one ends in bloodshed. I don't think we should get into a squabble right now."

"We're not," the other insisted. A faint glimmer of the real Naruto flashed through his changed eyes; a flicker of the same cerulean blue, hidden deep within the chasm of red. "Sakura is the key to ending this horrible cycle of Forest Gods forever. No more sacrifices. She just needs to accept us."

Kyuubi snorted. "So, this is back to Sakura? I should have known." Talking about the pink-haired woman was a vital importance between the parallels. "Listen, Naruto, I think you need to forget about this sudden power that you have. It's taking over your mind."

"If it's so terrible, then why did Minato not just kill me when I was born?" He was honestly curious as to why the powerful Forest God would not just want to destroy Naruto that very moment; his shadowed powers were strong and would be difficult to stop.

"He felt merciful, I guess. I don't know." Kyuubi snarled. "But I know that I can't stop you, and that we both need to let Sakura go." Naruto's eyes flashed. "You better be prepared for your end, you bastard."

* * *

Vines whiplashed her cheeks, slicing cuts into her arms and forcing thorns to stick to the thinner flesh of her legs. She knew that she could not outrun Naruto, and that her only valuable strength at the moment was her mind. She could think faster than most of the people she knew in Konohagakure; they were too slow to comprehend how dangerous the woods really were. Tsunade warned her many times when she was a child, to be careful in the dark forests as she fished in the cool, gentle streams.

_Tsunade._

Thinking of the beautiful, kind woman brought a slight vale of tears to Sakura's eyes. What would she be doing right now? Did she forget about her? The latter thought concerned Sakura greatly. If Tsunade had already forgotten about her, even after adopting her and raising her as her own… it would be devastating.

Then again, it wasn't like she was going to see her again.

She tried to push these sad thoughts to the back of her mind, desperate. Longing to be rid of anything that would remind her of Konohagakure, with the smiling residents, the cheerful plantations and the massive woods that encircled its borders. Those woods once granted her fish and a sense of escape; now, it served as a part of the prison that would eternally plague her existence.

She stopped, pressing her hand to her chest. She was tired. Maybe Naruto wasn't chasing her at the moment. She could find a hiding place—

She scoffed at this.

_What am I doing? _She wasn't the type of person to run. If those blasted males weren't two halves of the same god, she wouldn't be running. She would remain in her place with her stone knives, prepared to defend herself with any ounce of power she had left. She was not the type of person to flee at the sight of battle. No, she was one of the rare people from the peaceful Village Hidden in the Leaves that actually _wanted _to brawl with the boys; the one girl with the big forehead that constantly broke the rules of femininity. Her beauty, not to her knowledge, was a major standpoint with her brash personality, but her determination placed her closer to the identification of a boy.

"_Boys." _She remembered hearing Tsunade scoff these words as she talked to her. Sakura was heavily bullied as a child, and, as a result, was sometimes protected by either Tsunade or Ino. This conversation would never leave her mind, or her dreams, no matter how hard she tried. _"Boys can be reckless. As can girls. However, girls don't have to be boys to be tough as nails. And you're one of those girls, Sakura." _Tsunade winked at her; it was a sign of progress.

Sakura tried to smile. Tsunade made her a strong woman. She raised her well. But she would never be able to thank the kind storyteller for all that she had done for her, just because she was pulled away to a different world. The Paradise of the Gods would have been beautiful to any other person, a sensation of eternal peace and liberty in the hands of a gorgeous pair of souls. But with her trapped in this untouchable place… it was more of a burden.

"Sakura!"

She nearly collided with the least likely person she would run into in the middle of the woods. Ino shook herself, droplets of sweat and tears flying off her fair skin, like stray bits of rain. Whiplashes of messy blonde hair was slapped against her dampened skin, and the cuts and bruises… they stung Sakura's eyes and heart like thousands of electric bolts.

What the hell was she doing?

"Ino! You're insane!" Sakura's temples throbbed. "Why are you even walking around like this? You should be in Konoha—"

"If you've already _forgotten_, Sakura, I was kidnapped!" Ino snarled, wiping tears of frustration from her tired eyes. "Listen, I now where the portal is. The one tunnel that connects our world with these monsters."

Sakura's brow furrowed, her fists slowly curling up. "We can't just go back. Naruto has to let me through on his own accord." It couldn't be that simple. Even if they found the portal together, Ino would most likely make it through. But Sakura? Not likely.

"You actually call him by his name now?" Ino frowned. "You call the monster by his first name?"

Sakura frowned at this. In reality, she didn't have a developed relationship with the Forest God, despite his constant attempts at trying to win her affections. He was especially vocal with how much he wanted to earn her approval in marrying him; all despite her showing how much she detested his actions of separating her and her family. Separating her from Ino Yamanaka and the old storyteller Tsunade…

How could she even address him? Suddenly, she was reminded of just how kind Naruto was to her, and how his gentle cerulean eyes and calming scent reminded her of children flocking in the woods. He practically oozed excitement and childish curiosity, hidden behind the mask of a powerful god that really had nothing better to do than follow ancient curses and legends lain down by previous ancestors.

He cared about her. Somehow, she knew.

"Sakura?" Ino's gaze narrowed in suspicion. Birds chirped in observing the two women standing alone in the dangerous thicket. "Sakura, we need to get out of here! Now. Tsunade won't want me to come back with empty hands!"

The pink-haired girl snapped out of her stupor. "Wha—Ino, I can't." Her gaze softened. "I can't leave."

She kept her promise. She couldn't leave now. She kept her promise, and the god even wanted to protect Ino for her sake when engaged in battle with the Night Reapers. It was painful, to think that she would destroy her promise for the sake of selfish freedom. Her mentality buckled when pondering over this.

Was she the worse person? The one that would break the engagement of words that kept Konohagakure safe and an insanely powerful Forest God on his haunches?

Ino's teeth bit into her tongue. "Sakura, we have to _go_."

"I can't." She blinked; surprised that she was changing her mind so quickly. "I can't, Ino. I really can't."

"What's wrong with you? Did they poison you or something?" Ino's eyes were wide and incredibly frantic. "Sakura, what would I tell Tsunade? That I actually found you in the woods while you protected me from Night Reapers? That you chose to stay here because of this stupid promise you made with that crazy god? No, I don't think so. You're coming with me." She was determined, but the right words would have to set her mind straight.

It was Sakura's only option. "Ino, please." Her lips thinned. Their competitive spirits were going to clash—flashes of the beautiful blonde when they were kids together, swinging across vines like some baby monkey, zipped through Sakura's mind. Her words softened just a bit as she spoke. "You can't stay here. You didn't make any promises to any deities. But I have to stay here. If I break that promise, Konoha…" She didn't even want to think about it.

"The Forest God is in love with you, right?" Ino growled with hope evident in her tone. "Come on, Sakura, he loves you! He wants to please you. Can't you just accept that and leave this place with me?" Her features hardened. "I won't leave without you."

Sakura's teeth clenched. In the distance, she heard something howl—a dog. No, a fox. She knew Naruto was still chasing after her, desperate to get her attention. For her to stay.

And if Ino was going to be there at the time he arrived…

"Ino." Sakura's fists tightened. "I will _hit _you unless you leave right now. I can't leave with you. Don't you understand that?"

The blonde's tears worsened. "No! What kind of friend do you think I am?" She folded her arms across her chest, staring stubbornly into the ground as if they were the same children more than ten years before, arguing over whom had the biggest apple plucked from the tree. "Some bitch that just—"

"I _know what kind of friend you are Ino_! And I couldn't ask for a better friend." _I couldn't even ask for a better sister. _Sakura felt her heart plummet. What was she going to do?

"Sakura."

For a split second, the Paradise of the Gods trembled beneath such a voice; velveteen with power and animosity that Sakura only recognized from one person. She lifted her head, staring into the hungry, yet currently quelled, eyes of Naruto. His tails swished back and forth in suspicion, one hand resting on the bark of the tree he used to perch. He had been dashing through the woods like some crazed animal, searching for her.

The description was more accurate than not.

"Please." Ino blinked owlishly, scrambling to keep her balance as she stood next to Sakura. She could barely make eye contact with the angered god. "Let her go, won't you?" Her gaze hardened; a minute of bravery. "You love her, right? You'll release her if it makes her happy. I know that, in the stories, the Forest God is generous."

Sakura shook her head. "Naruto, don't listen to her, okay? I promise I'll keep the deal between us. But she needs to get out of here." She was completely serious, and had to force herself to ignore the look of shock and hurt cross Ino's bruised features. "I'll stay. I promise." She winced as a growl lifted in Naruto's throat. "I won't break our promise. I'll remain by your side, for eternity."

Naruto frowned at this display, switching his attention between the terrified blonde and the pink-haired girl that practically stole his sanity. Inside him, he felt Kyuubi boil with answers and pieces of advice that would actually most likely work in their difficult situation. He and Kyuubi wanted nothing more than to spend eternity with the woman they chose as the perfect bride—the first to not perish under their watch.

Naruto's posture softened, his lips losing tension. "Sakura…" he said her name with such warmth and peace that the girl was surprised at the distracting blush flooding her cheeks. "Let's talk. Alone."

In exactly five seconds, their world transformed from the dark portion of the woods, to the melodious field of sunflowers that reminded Sakura so much of Tsunade. Yet… something was strangely different about this world. Something odd. A light breeze overtook the landscape, while the familiar plantation that populated the Paradise of the Gods was nowhere near the expanse as it was before.

The sunflowers, however, still gave Sakura goose bumps. She noticed that Ino had vanished, and was probably standing confused in the previous forest with tearstained eyes. She hated to do this to her friend, but it was hopeless.

"Are you angry with me?" The Forest God asked, standing across the field of flowers. To Sakura's surprise, Naruto looked very different. He was standing before her like his other form, still discarded of his enchanted robes. However, his claws and tails had retracted and his cerulean eyes were once again visible, now flourishing with an unfamiliar blue fire. It was clouded with an emotion that Sakura could not read. "I don't want you to be, Sakura. I want you to be happy. I promised myself, and Kyuubi, that I would make you happy."

"You failed to do that the moment we met," she replied, forcing a smile. The god paused at this, and nodded. He knew she was right.

"I know that." He approached her, the shirt covering his strong torso billowing in the tender winds. "And I also know that you want to leave, back to Konohagakure." His eyes softened. "With Tsunade, the storyteller. You miss her greatly, don't you?"

Sakura bit her lip. Hard.

"Maybe." She stared absentmindedly over the windswept fields, the golden petals sending messages of calm and gentleness to her heart. These flowers were so familiar, surrounding her like this. "But you can't change it."

"… You're right." He frowned. But why would he be disappointed? "I can't. But I can do whatever I can to make you happy. The Night Reapers are destroyed, and… Sakura, I don't know how else to say this. Kyuubi and I knew that there was something special about you the moment we met." She could see the ripples of concern beneath his tentative blue gaze. "Sakura… gods are supposed to never fall in love with mortals."

The former villager's heart skipped a heavy, _heavy _beat. Her mouth had already gone dry.

"Fall in love?" She couldn't believe what she was hearing… or the fact that her insides were twisting into knots, conveying emotions she never expected to feel before. Why did she care how he felt about her? She still barely knew him. He protected her, he sheltered her, he wanted her to be safe. "Don't tell me this. You're not—"

"It's too late." Naruto cupped her face in his hands. Before she could protest, he pressed his lips against her own, relishing in this cherished, forbidden moment between a legend and a mortal. Sakura wanted to struggle and kick as the embrace deepened, but could not find herself to do so, even as his lips sunk further and she felt her own lust grow.

What was happening to her?

He released, frowning at her reluctance. "Sakura?"

She backed away from him. She should have been disgusted—_repulsed_, even, at the fact that this _son of a bitch _stole dignity from her. He kissed her, so was he playing games with her? It was far, far too late to play such sick games.

But her heart told her otherwise. It recognized the longing and the deep infatuation from when their lips connected.

And it was in that moment that Sakura noticed that Kyuubi was nowhere to be seen.

"Where is he?" she asked him, ignoring their kiss with narrowed eyes. The Forest God smiled widely at her noting this, his sharp teeth still evident behind his surprisingly soft lips.

"He's with me. We've merged, you could say. He was the remainder of my insanity, so by combining together once again, I have my mind back." He dipped his head. "Sakura, we can be together like this. Just you and me. In the Paradise of the Gods."

Even to her, the idea was tempting. She didn't know what she was feeling when they kissed—she wanted to hate it, but she couldn't bring herself to. She thought of Konohagakure, of Tsunade, of Ino Yamanaka panicking in the middle of the woods…

"I want you to take me home." She stared straight at him, noticing the slight clench of his jaw. "Please." What else was she supposed to say?

Naruto's eyes widened. He could have said a million things in return—refusals. Words that would forcefully submerge her confidence and cast her aside as a slave to the forest. He was blessed—and cursed—with the fact that the Kyuubi happened to pick the strangest candidate to become his bride.

But then he did something Sakura never expected.

He smiled.

"As you wish," was his reply.

She felt her jaw slack in disbelief. "_What_?" She couldn't believe this. "You're… you're being serious? Completely?" She felt a happiness that had escaped her for so long suddenly tug at her mind and heart. She felt alive again; ready to take on any challenge that would come her way.

"Yes." His heart warmed at her happiness, but he knew that his next declaration would shock her. "But you must take me with you. As your husband: a husband that will bear your children in the mortal world."

The pink-haired girl's thoughts twirled into a cyclone. This… this, she did not expect. He truly cared about his time with her if he was going to be this sincere. She could return to Konohagakure, but with him, as her husband, as the father to her future children. She never wanted to have children in the first place, but she supposed that this Forest God would want certain decisions made.

While still containing her happiness.

"I've fallen in love with you, Sakura," he added, his strong arms wrapping around her waist. For once, she did not resist. "I want one more chance. I promise, you will return to your village with me at your side. We will be… unstoppable together. That, I can promise you without any doubts."

Sakura hesitated. "But…" This was going to be the greatest thing she could overcome. To live in Konohagakure again, the Village Hidden in the Leaves, with the Forest God as her husband… it sounded like a fairy tale. "I don't love you."

But she was starting to. She felt it. Like a kindled flame, it sparked her heart and lit nerves inside her stomach like a thousand small beetles. She wouldn't be able to focus like this, in this admittedly beautiful legend's arms, staring into his caring blue eyes, and hearing words that she never thought she would hear.

"Then I will earn your love." He tenderly caressed her cheek with one finger. "I promise."

And just like that; she knew. She believed that he would keep his promises—vows that would never be broken, even upon her death.

"… Then I trust that you keep that promise."

* * *

"What? That's stupid!" One of the smaller children barked, his messy mop of black hair swaying over his small shoulders. "Why did she just… do that? Why couldn't she attack him and leave? You said she was strong enough to!"

The storyteller smiled. The years had been kind to her, with her lightly wrinkled face and shimmering blonde hair. She was beautiful, even as one of the more significant elders of the peaceful place that was Konohagakure: the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

"I love it," one of the little girls chirped. "It's so sweet. She learned to love him, right, Mama?" The children addressed her as their mother, since she was more close to them than their actual parents. Most of the time, the children were either orphaned or distant from their busy relatives—they often confided in the time that the storyteller granted them.

"She did. They had three beautiful children together, whom, I'm sure, you've also heard of." The storyteller smiled brightly. "Now, you kids to go to bed. I don't want your parents to be angry with me." She always finished her stories with happier endings, telling tales of the Forest God Naruto, his evil half Kyuubi, and the beautiful mortal woman that tied two worlds together. Just by falling in love. "Understand?"

The children whined, but they knew it was hopeless. They left the facility with bare feet and torn clothes, their minds ready for adventurous lives ahead of them.

"Stories… that used to be just stories." The old woman's eyes softened. She remembered the girl, the one with the pink hair, who disappeared from Konohagakure without a word of explanation. She vanished alongside her legendary husband and three half-god children, never to be seen, or heard from again.

But something told the old woman that Sakura was alive.

And with that, Elder Ino Yamanaka went to bed in peace.

* * *

_**Hello everyone. :)**_

_**I really, really hope that you're satisfied with this ending. I know I am, just to get the burden and the heavy time off my shoulders. I knew I had to end it this way… it is technically a short story after all, in the vein of a casual fairy tale. Leave a review if you wish, but it's not needed. I just want to know your thoughts, if possible, and what you would like to see next.**_

_**However, I do need more votes on my poll! The top two are currently tied, and I need at least one of them to be ahead. :)**_

_**Thank you for sticking me through thick and thin, wonderful readers!**_

_**~ Dusk**_


End file.
